Hero
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: Strength meant everything and nothing, in the eyes of madmen. With a lot to lose, it is time for all to learn what it truly meant to be a hero. After all, even a reluctant one is still a hero in the end. (A series of vignette. AU!InuYasha, semi-CU!Young Justice)
1. 0: Two Years

Prologue: Two Years

* * *

Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan  
July 17th, 16:43 JST  
2008

* * *

The mother couldn't keep her gasp, her eyes watery and the throat dry, at the sight of her daughter, "K-K-Kagome?!" The broom chattered on the ground, next to her knees. Her tights stained with dirt, her gurgling mouth was muffled with a shaking hand, "Is that you?" A flux of sob escaped.

Her eyes were lit with confusion and the concern for her crying mother was near overwhelming. Kagome raced to her mother and pulled her weeping form into her arms, "What's wrong, mama? I was just hanging out with my friends in WacDonald…Was I past my curfew again?"

Her mother curled in her hands on the back of Kagome's white shirt, still in disbelief and wept loudly, "You're here, you're here, you're here." was the chant she kept breathing.

Kagome stared, baffled. While squeezing her mother to give comfort, she looked around, seeing if there were anything out of ordinary. The sky was brighter than she remembered. The sun was cheery and the family's nicolas cage tree was lively, its emerald green leaves were dancing in the gentle breeze. They gave a cool shade, shielding the mother and her daughter from the harsh rays of the sun's, yet spots of filtered sunlight slipped though and rolled on their skins. The shrine was still creaky, and the yard was neat and shiny, likely at the courtesy of her senile grandfather.

So, nothing looked out of place…

Minus her wore-faced mama's weeping, that is.

Did Souta do something again? She knew that he had been messing around with some troublemakers his age and got caught by a policeman few times too many. Had he done something too extreme and warrant some serious discipline?

Her mother shook her head, her weeping loud and desperate, as her curled hair rubbed against the girl's summer school uniform. Kagome never heard her gentle mother's sorrow, nor had she saw tears slipping from her mother's chocolate brown eyes herself before. It was disconcerting, and she didn't like it.

Her sobbing attracted a scowling Souta from the door, who by then yelped and fell on his bottom on the doorstep, at the sight of his sister. Kagome turned her eyes, confusion was growing painful. She wondered why Souta looked…bigger, than last she saw him. Which, she was positive, was this morning.

She remembered bickering with him, over his bad habits regarding word choices and his treatment of her. But he was small then, and much more neater in appearance, at their mother's stern insistent. Heck, Kagome felt the stings of his words, still fresh from their earlier argument. She remembered how she kept her head high, refusing to show her weaknesses, lest her brother would have something more to produce additional insults for, and turned away to attend her classes of the day.

Her confused amusing ended, and her eyes widened, at her mama's teary-cradled words as her shoulders shook underneath the daughter's arms, "Bab-baby…you had been gone for _two_ years…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, not another fanfiction. But bear with me. I have a plot in mind, that I couldn't help but to write it out. However I needed to watch more _Young Justice_ first, before this is completely formalized. So the update will likely to be slow and erratic. I'm a lazy watcher as well, pfft. But the pairing is eventual-the romance pretty much takes a seat in the backburner, as relationships are more important to me.

A shout out to **Yoruko Rhapsodos**! She's a pretty cool person and she helped me out a ton with most of the plot. It was also her that provided a challenge I rose to take on! I must also thank **DeathNoteMaker** for giving me her feedbacks on the plot!

Honestly though, I just really wanted to see some more ConnerKagome fanfictions. Hint, hint? ;u; I'll help you plot and everything! Oneshots are good too!

EDIT, as of 5/30/15, added timestamp. Applies to most of the current chapters, with significant location/time changes.

EDIT, as of 2/27/16, more rewording. Hope it flows a little better.


	2. 1: On the Road

1: On the Road

* * *

Idaho, Location Unknown  
August 2nd, 15:10 MDT  
2010

* * *

The miles-long line of golden strands of grain stood on one side of the road, bold even in harsh light, made her ill of the color. She had been driving on for many hours, and she wished for different scenery. A lone hand bounced on the steering wheel with the music; the radio was lively, howling guitar strums and beating drums. It drowned out the rattles of an ancient trailer behind her beat-up truck, where it continued grinding across the cracked concrete. The high sun was warm on her arm outside, hanging from her rolled down window. The sun-warmed hand too beat to the rhythm of the deafening song, cracking on the paint-peeling door.

A deft hand quickly returned the slipping sunglasses, enormous on her face, back to the bridge of her nose.

The wind smelt of early autumn approaching, wavering through her unruly hair. But she paid no mind to her hair, her covered eyes focused intensely on the road ahead, while still beating along with the music.

There were no vehicle ahead of her, and none behind her. Truly she was alone on the road, with the ratting trailer attached to her paint-peeling red truck.

The radio was abruptly turned down and she followed that with a sigh, "Yes, Shippou?"

Well, she wasn't alone. She had this kid she was taking care of.

An adorable redhead boy with bright green eyes, with excessive amount of curiosity and innocence, and he was pouting, his handheld game paused within his careful grips, "I'm hungry." He pulled his face deeper in his huge orange hood, to perhaps hide his embarrassment. His eyes moved to the graphic of his game, his freckled cheeks flushed red.

She groaned, but she didn't remove her sight from the road, being an attentive driver she was, "You got fed an hour ago, kiddo. Didn't I feed you enough, or something?"

"You did." Shippou murmured, huddling deeper in his seat. He screwed up his face, when he felt the cheap black leather smacking and popping from the skin underneath his shorts. Kagome made the same expression when she heard the noises the leather made.

"Remind me to get a blanket for these crap seats, kiddo…and drink some water." Keeping her concentration on driving, she automatically tossed a water bottle to Shippou's laps from underneath the seats, "Think you're hungry when you're actually bored."

The kid absent-mindedly nodded, a hand unscrewing the bottle from its cap, "Ah, alright."

"We'll walk around when we see a gas station, alright? That should tide you over, until we hit Ririe." Kagome commented, popping open the cap of her own bottle with her teeth.

Shippou took a swig, when something large and solid crushed into the road, verily nearly missing them, from _through_ the golden field. It shattered the poorly set up fences, and it left a plowed line behind. It sharply turned next to the truck and _stopped_. Shippou was gagging and was splashed on his face, when the rusty machine screeched to halt. The trailer creaked loudly from the impact made from the back of the truck, and there were sounds made from heavy things falling inside.

Kagome was equally as wet as the boy, her wild hair flattened to her skull. The shrieking honk emitted from her steering wheel, the plastic bottle was crushed in a fist, "GET THE FREAK OFF THE ROAD, BUGGER!" She roared, glaring at the hallowing, idling machine. It was a fully armored vehicle, metals overlapping metals, reminding the duo of an animal called Pangolin both learned about from a zoo. It had a large beak-like front, perfect to plow things, _cars_ rather, out of its way.

The woman glared to the narrow tinted window that was three good feet above from her position, "Rude!" Unfortunately she couldn't open her banged-up door, given that the towering machine was _barely_ not scraping her truck. Out of spite she tossed the balled up empty plastic bottle at the bigger vehicle. It bounced off and disappeared elsewhere.

Meanwhile Shippou lowered himself in his seat, hiding his face from the windows, not wanting to be getting involved into a conflict he can _smell_ was coming from miles away. Absently he wiped the water off his handheld console and resumed playing, despite his awkward, and uncomfortable, pose. He didn't bother to dry himself.

"_Hostages!_" Came the snickering from the hidden driver.

At that Kagome narrowed her bespectacled eyes, and thought, _so_ _not happening!_

The trailer began to thrash, but with a loud bang on the ceiling from inside the truck from Kagome, it stilled, and no one was the wiser.

The tinted windows fell, revealing two ugly little men, their beady eyes leering lustfully at the driver below, "_Hostages~!_" They sang, pulling up their large, strange looking guns and aimed it at her, "_Hands up, hands up~!_"

She snarled. Shippou burrowed deeper.

_They're so dead_.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect this fanfiction to get such warm reception! Thanks for your reviews and follows! So, you get the update early as my appreciation. *heart*

As always, any questions, criticism, corrections, and comment are encouraged and are appreciated!

See you next time!

EDITED: Fixed bad wordings. Kind thanks to _Julia N SnowMiko_ for pointing this out.  
EDITED, as of 2/27/16. Mostly rewording.


	3. 2: Not a Hostage

2: Not a Hostage

* * *

Shippou heard the seatbelt unclicking, and felt the presence gone from his side and the truck shifted, but he paid little attention to the outside world, trying his hardest to be lost in the world of Pocket Monsters.

With Kagome, she leapt out of her window, and somehow squeezed herself between the monster truck and her homely little thing. She paid no mind to the sharp edges of the overlapping armor, and climbed to the narrow opening that were previously windows. The woman gave a deep frown to the surprised pair of, she was assuming, thieves, and grabbed one's gun, her feet balancing on the ledge of the opening.

And _twisted_ it into a pretzel, with no effort.

"I'm not your hostage, douches." Kagome snapped, before chucking it at the other man, to disable him from shooting at her, "Now." She jumped to the front, kneeling over the board part of the beak, her hands gripping on the niche, "Mind explaining why you guys feel a need to drive on a busy road?"

They sputtered, one was holding his head from a growing bump she saw fit to gift him, but failed to point out that the road was indeed, _not_ busy. It was wholly empty, save for them.

Kagome, irritated, banged a fist on the silver armor, leaving a tiny crater, "SPEAK!" She roared.

The duo yelped and chorused, "We were on the run from hero wannabe sidekicks!"

"Why?" It came out in a frighteningly snarl.

"We stole some important stuffs for Mr. Penguin!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "…right then. I wouldn't care less about that junk."

The thieves seemed a touch relieved, before squeaking to the following statement,

"What I do care, is that you _nearly_ **killed**_my KID!_" The machine received two craters, one larger than the other, "If you do not want to be named a murderer, then _stay off the freakin' road!_"

Inside the truck Shippou groaned, and flushed a deeper red. He concentrated harder on his game.

Kagome hopped off the beak to the ground, mindful of the sharp edges this time. She didn't need any more holes in her clothes. "Put your seatbelts on." She was calm.

They gulped, but didn't do as she said.

"Put. Your. Seat. Belts. On." There was a tiny little bite behind her words, a threat.

They scrambled and plopped their fat behinds into their seats, pulling on the safety lines.

What happened next though, had them screaming.

Kagome dropped to her knees to the concrete and curled her fingers underneath the fat armor, and with no effort at all, _lifted_ the heavy machine. The thieves were screaming and were being strangled by their belts from the gravity pulling them closer to the front window. Which they neglected to roll up on time.

Narrowly missing her truck, Kagome swung the giant vehicle, before propelling it toward the empty, muddy plain. She released her hold on the thing. The brown land was opposite of the golden wheat field, and Kagome spied the thieves' plight, enjoying the clear view. After a few long seconds of being in midair, it didn't just _hit_ the ground, but it _bounced_ and _rolled_, mud floating and twirling and painting the metal dirty.

The screaming she found was hilarious but bit her tongue, "That's why seatbelts are important!" Kagome said instead, when the monster truck rolled to stop. It was tipping on one side and, somehow by miracle, the weight pulled it down fully on its tiny chained wheels.

_THUD!_

Although she threw the thieves to some good distances away, she could still see their mud-painted faces traumatized, with their eyes wide and their bodies quivering.

Kagome shook her head, still biting her tongue, and slipped in her truck. Not forgoing her seatbelt, she reeved up her truck and drove away from the sight of the abused vehicle, "Douches." She muttered, "Always keep your seatbelt on, kid."

Shippou, still in his awkward position, gave her a thumb-up, as he still was absorbed into his game, "Good to know, ma."

"Oh, get up on your butt, kiddo." Kagome snapped, but she wasn't looking at him, already knowing the kid obeyed, but rather to her side mirror (since her rear mirror was obstructed by the trailer).

After a considerable pause of brooding on the situation, she decided, "Damn America. Too many superheroes in this country." She watched the scene unfolding behind her when a team of teenaged heroes appeared. They wasted no time surrounding the armored monster truck. With some more silence and her hair being dried by the blasting wind, she finally made a comment, "I don't like Americans."

* * *

A/N: Relevant links ahead!

I drew, ah, a **fanart** for this ficcy-luckily before my turd of a laptops stopped responding to my tablet. If you are interested into seeing it, the link is in the bottom of the profile! I think I did good. c:

Another link is, I finally set up a tumblr solely for my progresses and ramblings on my fanfictions. Here's the link: ** .com**

Also, additional note, I do use the characters' real/human names and superhero names interchangeably. If this bothers you, please let me know and I'll revise keeping hero name in hero situations, and human/real names in off duty cases. I'm actually not sure if which is more appropriate, honestly, thus the interchangeable uses.

Thanks so much for your feedbacks! They are appreciated, and I do try and reply to your reviews as much as I can. *heart* Any questions, criticism, corrections, and comments are always welcome!

(_PS. psst will anyone write a ConnerKagome oneshot anytime soon? *shifty eyes* pleaseeeee? i'll love you forever if you do, yesh._)

EDITED, as of 2/27/16.


	4. 3: Whodunit?

3: Whodunit?

* * *

"Uhhh…well, it's definitely not Supey's doing…" Kid Flash remarked. He was staring at the damages the stolen vehicle received. Superboy glared at the speedster for his comment. Robin was interrogating the two tied-up thieves, both still in shock, while Miss Martian inspected the destruction with Aqualad.

Aqualad shook his head, from his kneeling in the dirt, a small speck of mud on fingers, another hand held up a crushed plastic bottle,"Well, Kid Flash is right, there was more than enough damages that whoever responsible have super strength." His bright eyes flickered to Mr. Penguin's traumatized henchmen, and added, "Also have an ability to intimidate into shock, it seemed." He stood up and crossed his arms, turning his sight on the road, where they last saw the truck, "Who want to bet the driver in the red truck is responsible for this?"

It was impossible to miss the truck driving away, with that rattling trailer.

Kid Flash quickly volunteered, "I'll catch up! Couldn't be a bad guy if they beat other bad guys!" And zipped away in red and yellow blur before anyone was able to produce protests. At this everyone said nothing, and the brown-skinned leader sighed.

"Superboy, would you mind…?" Aqualad gestured the clone to follow.

He grunted but did as he was asked, hopping on his bike and took off, mindful to not splash his teammates the wet mud. Both the Atlantean and the Boy Wonder glanced at Miss Martian's wistful look after Superboy, but bored no comments.

"Anyway…" Robin reflected on the previous subject, "that's highly likely. We saw no one else but that driver." he agreed, eying the shaking men, "I don't think they will be of any help though. Hey, Martian Girl, think you can find out what just happened?"

Blinking out of her distraction, she chewed her lips, "Would that really be okay?"

"It _is_ an interrogation." Robin pointed out.

The green alien girl yielded.

* * *

A/N: This takes place relatively early in the show, before the eleventh episode, Terror, in the first season. No idea exactly when. Feel free to guess. Oh, and I must correct myself to a reader! It was not Utah! Ririe is a city belonging to Idaho! My sincerest apologizes!

Also, be sure to check out **Julia N SnowMiko**'s oneshot, _Chop-sticks_! And don't forget to thanks her for the early update! It's totally her fault that you guys get your chapter early. *ahem*

Note as of 9/30/14, Artemis is not yet in the group. As I said, it takes place relatively early in the show.

EDITED, as of 2/27/16.


	5. 4: At the Gas Station

4: At the Gas Station

* * *

Idaho, Location Unknown  
August 2nd, 15:35 MDT

* * *

When she drove away after having taught a very valuable lesson to the two thieves, the day grew dimmer. Poor Shippou was embarrassed from his adoptive mother's overprotectiveness of him, but he got over it quick when the fields faded out to an intersection with a dreary gas station. Although both were just as empty as the road they were on, before.

Kagome pulled up to a _fuel_ dispenser, "Kid, get out and stretch your legs." Her voice was honey, pleased at seeing something far different from the miles stretch of golden fields both were sick of.

And Shippou bounded out of the weary truck, bouncing on his heels for relief in his stiff legs. Feeling his spine popping from the long trip, all tensions fled his muscles, "Ahhhh! That feel good." The boy moaned, pocketing his game, "That ride sucked."

His ma grunted, saying nothing to that, when the nozzle entered the truck's opened valve. Kagome pulled out five twenty's from a pocket and forked them over to Shippou, "Give 'em to the guy, and help yourself some snacks and drink." Shippou, eager for some solid substance in his belly, nodded and accepted.

Just before he entered the store, Kagome hollered at him, "Oh! Get me a pack of Dr. New* while you're at it! Just don't go overboard with the treats!" Shippou waited, knowing Kagome still have more to say given a thoughtful look on her face, "And don't forget to take a bathroom break too."

"K!" With that Shippou hopped his way in, eager to feed himself a hoard of junk foods.

Within reasons, of course.

His ma would kill him if he brought more than five bags of unhealthy treats.

"Sup, kid?" The scruffy male clerk greeted, from his perverted magazine. Experienced eyes kept on the young customer, wary of any thieving.

Shippou gave a shy smile, "Just paying for gas for ma and getting some foods." He laid down all of the twenty's, "85$ worth, for gas. The rest for junks. Oh and do you have a bathroom here?"

"Yup," the clerk tossed a thumb in a direction, "it's right this way."

"Thanks! I'll use it after I get the stuffs together, if that's okay!" Once he was given a confirmation, he bounded away to gather together wanted items.

* * *

*A parody between Mtn. Dew and Dr. Pepper. I do not make any claims to the aforementioned brands. I am simply, though rarely, a consumer of the said brands.

EDITED, as of 2/27/16.


	6. 5: Just Zipping Through

5: Just Zipping Through

* * *

Kid Flash slid to a stop, spotting a familiar red truck with a short woman (teenager?) pumping gas and a flimsy trailer attached. She was whistling along to the blaring music, her eyes on the flicking black numbers on the machine. He didn't know for sure if she saw him and pretended that she didn't, or too distracted to see his bright yellow and red suit.

"Hell-o, pret-ty lady!" He hooted, raising his voice over the music.

The woman grunted, and she still ignored him. She pulsed her hand to slow down the pump's fuel to meet her desired number.

Needing attention, he posed next to her, a seductive look pressed on his face, "I can run pretty fast but not as fast as I fell for you."

"And I will destroy you if you fell to me." She replied, settling the pump into its rightful perch, "Whatever you are offering, I am not interested." Not once had she looked at the speedster.

The yellow-suited hero laughed, her unfriendly words bouncing off his thick skin, "Well, I'm just here to ask some questions, is all! I promise!" With some afterthought, he then added, "And maybe your number!"

"Don't have a phone." She murmured, effectively shooting down Kid Flash's hopes, "What is it you want?" At last she turned to him, her concealed dark eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Kid Flash was unable to grasp the concept of living without a mobile cell phone, "_Don't have a phone_? Seriously? _Who doesn't have a phone in this era_?!"

"Me, obviously. Now, get!" She made shooing motions, obviously looking at him like a pesky fly, "I don't have time to deal with peabrained idiots like you."

He snapped himself out of the self-proposed confusion, "Okay, okay, cool, no phone number! How about emails?" She glared, and he hurried, "Okay, that's cool too! How about you humor me, huh? _Just a few questions_?"

She groaned, dropping her shoulders, "Fine, but just a _few_ questions. After that I'm hitting back the road."

Kid Flash grinned at the victory won, "Soooo, have any hobbies? Favorite colors? Foods?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I don't have any. Too busy. Don't care about colors. And as for foods, anything homemade. Now bugger off."

"Seriously?"

Kid Flash was about to complain about the lackluster answers when Superboy approached. He snapped the speedster's head, "The heck are you doing? Goofing off?"

"Ow! No need to hit me, big boy." Kid Flash grumbled, rubbing his head.

The woman growled again, "I'm leaving, this is wasting my time." The handle was lifted, and the door was partially opened, when Superboy slammed it closed. There was a small dent underneath his hand, "Hey!"

"You are not going anywhere until we've got some answers." Superboy barked.


	7. 6: Get Punched!

6: Get Punched!

* * *

"Dude. _Out _of my face." Kagome snapped, angry at her personal space being invaded and at another dent to add to ol' Rusty's growing war-scar collection. The glaring guy was _big_, a good head or so taller than her, and he reminded her a good bit of wrestlers she had seen on the radio television (when it actually worked)-but younger looking. A teenager delinquent?

And then she noticed the big red S on his black shirt. Since he apparently came with the obnoxious-colored speedster (how could she _not_ notice the speed-brat zipping to her?), it was clear on who they are. Or rather _what_ they are.

_Oh __hell __no. I don't wanna deal with that kind of crap. Not today._

The big dude sniffed at her demand, "No. Answer some questions and I'll get out of your face." He saw her too tiny to stand up to him, she knew.

Curse her 5'3" height!

The little guy was babbling and panicking, "Dude, dude! No! Back off! This is not doing us any good!" He tugged on the big guy's elbow, but being a lightweight, he was ignored.

"Who are you?" His voice was strained, and it was that tone that infuriated Kagome.

She tightened her petite fist, "I. _Said_." Slight movements with her feet, of which the speedster had saw, "Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. _FACE_!" And Kagome threw it.

The tiny fist met the giant jerk's face, and it sent him flying. His little friend barely just let go, avoiding being taken with for a ride. The big dude sailed all the way across the road, and crashed into the flimsy wooden fence of some neglected field.

Kagome rubbed her fist, and sniffed at the groaning delinquent at the distance, "That'll teach ya, pig. That'll teach ya."

The yellow one sputtered, "I-I just, I don't even…" His wide green eyes turned to Kagome, pleading, but wisely backed away from the Asian girl, "Look, we just wanted to know what happened back there! You dealt with some goons we were chasing!"

She glared, "The dolts threatened me," she tossed a finger to point at his friend, "like that dude. What else? Am I not allowed to exercise my rights to defend myself and my kid?"

He jumped at the tight warning in her words, and yelped, "I'm not saying that! It's just standard procedure!"

"Standard procedure my ass." Kagome scoffed and lifted the handle. Her frown deepened and she stared at the door refusing to open with the deep dent, "…"

The speedster resumed babbling though this time with apologizes, when he saw the damages on the truck. Kagome growled under her breath, and moved past the boy to pound on the trailer for seemingly no reason. She was sure the little dude took it as her venting out frustration.

And then the big dude came alive. Pieces of broken woods fell off his body, and he shook his head. His wide eyes stared at the scowling woman, "How the hell do you do that? How in the _hell_…" He squinted his eyes, as the situation dawned on him.

The delinquent snarled, and stormed over his way back to Kagome. He was red with anger. Angry enough to leave mini craters of footsteps.

* * *

A/N: I meant to keep this information for later, but it was not exactly a secret either. One of my dear readers were confused and thought Kagome was older than she is, so I will get this out of the way for the sake of clarity: Kagome is 19 years old. I hope this tidbit helps.

Also, to copy and paste from my profile...

**Please be aware that I am very willing to edit my typos and fails. If you see something that needed to be pointed out, then please do let me know and I will tweak/edit as accordingly.**

**I do not have a beta-reader, so I do try and proofread the best I could, but I do, and will, miss things.**

Feel free to drop a message/review, if you see bad wording, misspelling, or whatnot, and I will fix it. I'm not perfect, but I do want to make my works to be as good as they can get.

Kind regards!

EDITED, as of 2/27/16.


	8. 7: Enraged

7: Enraged

* * *

_Ho-ly._ _Shit!_ Kid Flash did not expect the tiny Asian chick to have this much power within her fists, at least not enough to _knock_ the _Superboy_ off his feet and helped him to learn how to fly.

Unfortunately he was not quite there yet, seeing as he crashed on land.

The chick was touchy, and he knew it was dangerous to approach her.

If she was anything at all like Superboy…she's a ticking time bomb.

But Supey, _oh my friggin gawd, why won't you stay down?!_

Superboy stomped his way to the straight-faced girl, who only crossed her arms and was staring him down. Almost like a disappointed mother, who was daring her child to do something out of turn. "The hell did you do that for?!"

"What do you think?" the girl deadpanned. She didn't seem even a bit cowed before the teen, whom was almost twice her size.

If anything the chick looked _amused_.

"You _punched_ me, in _my face!"_ Superboy roared, turning a finger to his head.

There was a fading red bruise between his eyes.

Kid Flash zipped a safe distance away, to plant himself against the storefront. He knew already he wouldn't be safe from being harmed if he meddled. All the while he was chanting, _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ inside his head, a horrified expression painted itself on his fascinated face. A doorbell dinged and he saw a small boy, half his height, wearing an orange jacket with the hoodie over his head. Like him the boy got red hair, as the speedster could see them peeking out from the hood, bright green eyes, and wild brown freckles all over his pale face.

"Hi kid." Kid Flash waved, chuckling sheepishly, "Nice day, eh?"

The boy gave him a wide eyed stare, before he turned to the quarreling two. He wore a terrified look. Kid Flash noticed the kid had a huge bag in an arm, and another hand holding a heavy pack of soda cans. Travelers?

"And I'll do it again!" She retorted, a hand curling in a familiar fist and shook it boldly in front of Superboy.

His lips curled into a smirk, "Let's see how you handle _my_ punches!" He swung a fist after her, and she flipped out of the way.

"Come back here!" Superboy snapped. He lunged after the woman, pulling back an arm.

Experienced and using her tininess to her advantage she dodged every one of his wild swings, keeping herself nimble, her feet quick, and her toned body dropping halfway down to miss many tossed punches. She even landed on his outstretched arm once or twice, giving him a mocking smirk.

"Oh, is that the best you can do? What a showoff."

Her fists were prepared, but she held them back.

It was as if she was mocking the young Kryptonian of his reckless skills.

"Gahhhh!" Annoyed, Superboy clasped together his fists and dropped them down to the ground, a brilliant idea to entrap her from dodging farther. A modest sized crater appeared, dipping in the red truck. It narrowly missed the fuel dispenser, much to Kid Flash's relief, and the girl glared at Superboy for her truck, having gotten away on time.

"Really, bro? You _punched_ the ground. What is the point of that?" The big guy didn't answer, too focused on trying to land a hit on her.

Bored of Superboy's inexperience she flung herself around a pole responsible of supporting the roof above. She barely dodged a tossed punch, twisting around her body into the boy's direction. The girl then threw herself into a well-versed dropkick*, releasing herself from the pole, her soles punching his belly. Superboy blanched, air forced out of his lungs, as his feet instinctively dug into the ground when she pushed him hard and fast.

He tried to grip the earth, to slow the force the tiny female attacked him with, but it did very little. It happened in seconds, but it felt like an eternity to him when he reached the center of the road, chucks of concrete rolling up in his hands, the force of the woman's strength expelled at last.

There were large scars lining from the Asian girl to underneath his knees, and rubble piled behind him.

Letting his body go limp, Superboy was breathless, surprised at the power the girl exhibited. Sending him flying was one thing as he did not expect it, but it was another to knock away his strength like it was nothing.

It was that shock that held him there, "Who…who are you?"

Was she another Kryptonian?

She resembled one; dark haired and blue eyed, with possibly equal strength to one's, but that wasn't quite right, even with his limited knowledge of Kryptonian kind. Something was off.

However the girl didn't answer outright, but instead snorted dismissively at him before turning to her truck. With ease she picked it up and pushed it away from the crater.

The disrespect didn't appease Superboy whatsoever.

He launched, removing himself from his rut. And the little boy screamed, "Please _stop_!"

A sparkle of fire lit in front of Superboy, and ate through the chest of his shirt. Superboy, speechless, slid to stop, the heat of his anger faded to clearness and his skin was burning. Realizing that he was on fire, he instantly patted it away. There was no burn wound, but his shirt was not savable.

He looked up and saw a child, the green eyes wet.

"Leave my mama alone." The kid begged.

Kid Flash gave a strangled noise.

* * *

**Beta'd by DeathNoteMaker and **_Julia N SnowMiko_**! Thank you so much! *hearts***

*I noticed that dropkicks are very misunderstood in the world of fanfiction-or at least in some corners of it. No it is not dropping a foot into your enemy's head and/or body-that's called _stomping_. Dropkick is actually 'throwing/dropping' your body toward a person from a jump or a height, with your feet out and together into a kick to hit the person. That's why it was called dropkick.

A/N: I nearly forgot to update this morning, haha! I'm getting quite a bit busy now. Anyway, as always, feel free to leave me any comment, question, and/or criticisms! I'll get back you as soon as possible. Happy reading, and thanks so much for sticking with me along the long ride!

EDIT: To the anon, Diane, thank you for your criticisms, however I'm afraid your suggestion on speaking out words to catch mistakes, may be useless given that I'm deaf. :( I'll do my best regardless, and ask someone to help me out. Here's hoping I'll get those awkward wordings soon! Blasted sneaky bastards!  
Edited as of 2/27/16.


	9. 8: Mama Bear

8: Mama Bear

* * *

"Just leave us alone, okay?! Just leave my mama alone! _Please_!" Shippou begged, nearly dropping his purchases, "We did nothing to you!" He stormed over to his adoptive mother, and let out a long whining whimper. He burrowed his head in her shirt, his hands too full to grip her shirt.

The big guy gulped, unsure what to take the situation now.

Kagome scoffed, taking the heavy bag from Shippou and dumped it to inside of her truck through the opened window, "Get in the truck." She was careful to not to say her boy's name in front of the rookie superheroes. He scrambled to the other side to the passenger door hauling the pack of Dr. New with, popped open the creaky door and hopped in the truck. "We're leaving." She announced once the door slammed close.

Her door was wrenched open, with no effort, and Kagome gave the wide-eyed big guy a glare for the damage to her truck. She slipped in, and forced it to click closed. Little pieces of metal peeled from her strength.

The speedster yelped, "Look, Superboy didn't mean it alright?" Kagome rose a brow at that, a hand reviving her trusty vehicle, and he backpedaled, "Okay, okay, well yea he got a bad temper alright? But seriously, we just want to know what happened back there!"

_Superboy? Really? He looked like he was all barks and no bites to me._ She thought, sneering.

She held up a hand, weary and irritated, and proceeded to answer the yellow one, "I don't give a flying shit and there's nothing complex about it. I'm within my rights to defend myself and my kid, even to you. Now-" Kagome sniffed at him, a dark look fell on her still-bespectacled face, "look, I want nothing to do with you heroes and sidekicks," _whatever the hell y'all supposed to be,_ she added in her mind, "alright? No hard feelings, but you lots brought down a lot of troubles on us folks. Now, if that's all," Ol' Rusty purred at last, "we'll get going now."

Before the yellow dude can protest, she beeped her horn to get the big guy out of the way. She wasn't in a mood to scrape his well-tendered remain off the wheels and the underside of her machine.

Mindful of the craters and scars on the ground and also the trailer, Kagome shifted herself outside the window, depending on her own sight than the side mirror for better perceptive, while steering the truck backward to the road. Once in a proper position, she tucked herself in and she peeled it out of the dreary gas station and returned to the familiar road.

Once safely out of the wannabe heroes' sights, she cussed in her mother language.

Shippou was shriveling, frightened by the ordeal they had with two presumably well-meaning superheroes.

By that Kagome cursed some more, positive she would put an experienced sailor to shame. The wind was blasting her face, with the speed she was putting on the poor ol' truck, and she decided the smell of the coming autumn stank.

* * *

A/N: Previous chapter is still in progress of being edited of bad wording. A shout-out for Diana the anon for pointing these failures out.

Apologizes for the wait, been busy with college and puppy. Didn't really have time to write much, actually (including editing). I really need to reply to the reviews too! x_x A friend got busy with her own schooling, so any offer to beta this story in her stead, would be lovely.

With that aside, **thank you my readers so much for giving this tale 50+ reviews! **Seriously you guys, thanks so much for your support and willingness to help me out with typos once in a while. ;u; I love you all!

I don't know what else to say, really...all I can do for now, is to keep writing for you and me. ***heart***

EDITED, as of 2/27/16


	10. 9: Nothing We Can Do

9: Nothing We Can Do

* * *

"Shit, Supey." Kid Flash groaned, his face in his hands, exaggerating his frustration, "you done hecked up, man."

Superboy glared, but held his tongue. He heard familiar motorbikes heading their ways from a mile away, and he broadened his shoulders and braced himself for impacts of the leader's scorns.

A door dinged, and the clerk was crestfallen at the destruction outside the storefront, "How am I in the hell going to pay for this?! I'm going to get fired!" He brayed, his face pained.

Superboy shifted away from an exasperated look from his friend and a glare shot from the man. Kid Flash sniffed, sagging his body. He perked up, a grin plastered on his nervous face, and paced toward the grief-faced man, "Sorry, dude! We'll take care of this, okay?"

The clone tuned them out, dreading the appearances of the Team. Superboy despised the looks of disappointment-and cringed inwardly at his imagination.

Aqualad braked before the line of scarred concrete, and rose a brow, "What happened?" Robin pulled up next to him. There was no Miss Martian in sight.

_Probably putting the __henchmen __in jail._ Superboy thought.

Pardoning himself from the distressed man, Kid Flash zipped over and pointed a thumb at Superboy, "The big guy got the chick feeling threatened and got punched for it-and he didn't appreciated that one bit." He shrugged, "Needless to say she helped him learned how to fly and put up one heck of a fight."

Robin groaned, "Seriously?" Superboy did have a bad temper, but couldn't he at least be reasonable?

Aqualad shook his head at Superboy once he got off his parked bike and approached the duo, "From the look of it," he eyed the damages, "she can hold her own quite well." He didn't comment on Superboy's temper, knowing it was a sensitive topic.

"She does." Kid Flash agreed, before he remembered, "Oh and she got a kid! Cute fella," he chewed his lips, "but he freaked out by the fight and set Supey on fire to stop him. Dunno how, but he did it."

The leader blinked, "Fire? A pyrokinesis child? With an apparent superhuman woman?" He brooded at this information, while Superboy swallowed thickly. Kid Flash winced at the gravity of the situation, "Did you at least get her name?"

Kid Flash gave a lopsided grin and a weak shrug, "'fraid not. Why?"

The Atlantean's shoulders stumped, "Just something to file a report to-but in the end, the girl just defended herself and the kid she was taking of. Nothing we can kick up a big fuss about."

"Even if those two have powers?" Kid Flash yelped.

Robin interjected, "Meaning we have no reasons to follow her. No troubles? We leave them alone, we're not the higher ups nor are we STARS Lab. We can't do anything worth a squash." He blew annoyed air, "Doesn't help that the woman is a mother-and that is just something we don't mess with."

"We will keep eyes and ears out for those two, if they cause troubles, and we will inform Justice League of two untagged superhumans running about, just in case." Aqualad closed his eyes, "However given the situation from earlier and with Superboy provoking this woman, it is unlikely that they will be problematic later in the future. There is nothing more we can do."

Superboy said nothing, his insides inflamed at the disappointment at himself.


	11. 10: Bad Mood

10: Bad Mood

* * *

Idaho, Location Unknown  
August 2nd, 21:03 MDT

* * *

The ride to Ririe was quiet, the radio left off. Only sounds were the truck rumbling, its toughened tires rolling over strayed pebbles, and the wind whooshing by. Shippou watched the outside world flying by, his body quivered still. A damp thumb absently brushed across the blank screen of his game console on his laps, cradled in his small hands. The outside was dark, the road was long and was occasionally lighted up by tired, lonely streetlights. He lifted his eyes and spied the waxing moon slowly making its way across the sky. The sun won't be awake for many hours yet. The closest city was too still hours away, and Shippou hoped for his mother's better mood by their arrival.

A sneaky look, and Shippou's lips fell, his fingers tangled in the pockets of his hoodie.

Kagome maintained a bored look, a hand supporting her face, and an elbow was on a niche of the rolled down window. She still wore her ridiculous sunglasses. Even though it was night she still wore the stupid thing, but, _I know why._ He knew why.

_It was because she was still mad_. Kagome breathed, heavily through her nose, as she paid attention to the road with her dimmed vision.

A crinkle in her brows. The set jaws. That one pair of tendons in her neck, remained taut. One thin hand tightened on the steering wheel, the bones and veins obvious from the stress.

It was those little things he paid attentions to. And those little details, said his mother was angry.

An invisible sigh rolled from his lips, and Shippou returned his green eyes to the sky and the little farmhouses breezing through. He barely minded the cheap leather sticking to his skin, much less the disgusting sensation it felt. The good Ol' Rusty grumbled, rolling his powerful tires on the dusty, pebbled concrete, as he intended to bring them closer to their destination. Wherever it may be.

The trailer behind rattled, being dragged along for yet another long ride.

A light tapping sounded, with no obvious sources. Shippou turned to his mother, his hidden ears perked, and Kagome shifted. He noted all the telltale tiny details were gone and were replaced instead with wide-eyed curiosity. She moved the glasses to the top of her head, pulling back her messy bang, and tapped back the side mirror, her colored nails dancing across the reflective glass, "Kagome speaking."

The mirror clouded, before parting away like curtains, a tiny girl with snow-white hair, pinned back with a pair of same-colored flowers, revealed herself through the glass. Her pitch-black eyes looked at Kagome, and she announced, "Ms. Kagome, we have trouble. We need you to get to Iona instead and sort out the situation." Her voice was flat, chillingly so, but Kagome paid no mind to it.

Carefully shifting her attention between the road and the white girl-child in the mirror, she frowned at her statement, "They migrated to south already? For what reason, Kanna?" Shippou perked, his mouth feeling dry.

"They were detected." Kanna plainly informed, her expression eerily never once moved, "From panic we believed they were scattered, and one may had been caught."

"_Shit!_" Kagome swore in her native language, "Alright, we are on our way." Before she could end the transmission with the mirror, Shippou yelped.

"Wait!" He hurried, looking at the rear mirror, where Kanna too occupied, "Are we followed?!"

Kagome hissed at the neglected question and Kanna gave a slow blink, "I will look." She turned her head just a slightest, to perhaps look at another mirror. For one long minute had she finally refocused, "I see no one in near proximity."

"Alright, keep an eye out for us in the meantime. And keep us in the loop if anything else happens. I'll ask for directions when we get to Iona." Kagome affirmed, and a foot pressed harder on a pedal. The truck rumbled louder. The streetlights passed quicker.

"Understood." Kanna paused, and added, "Do be safe. Ending transmission."

Kagome nodded, "Will do. Closing transmission." She echoed, and the mirrors clouded and the girl was gone from sight.

Shippou chewed his lips, "How could that happened? I thought Angel's group was one of the best at evading…"

"I don't know, but we will find out, won't we?" Kagome was determined. She then slapped on the wheel, and erupted, "I can't believe I forgot to ask that question!" A string of foreign words escaped her lips, as she bemoaned at her own stupidity.

Shippou gave a light smile, "That's what I'm here for, ma." His throat shook with a nervous laughter.

The truck zoomed on the road, pressed for time, "Don't worry, kiddo, I will be kicking their asses, before they take any more from us!"


	12. 11: Nowhere

11: Nowhere

* * *

Idaho, Iona  
August 3rd, 06:17 MDT

* * *

"It's in middle of nowhere!" Kagome snapped, her foot light on the pedal. She scanned the quiet, lonely city. The morning sun was still sleepy, not yet out from the horizon. The sky was pale, foggy. The truck purred, its overworked engine cooling down, as it drove noiselessly across the dirt road.

It was barely a city, akin more of a farming village. More acres and trees than homes.

Nothing were awake, saved for her and Ol' Rusty-both being quiet to avoid attentions. Her young boy was huddling on the seat, his small body was pulled into a comfortable ball. He had a socked foot over his guardian's thigh, twitching as he was dreaming, as he laid slewed on the cheap leather. A plaid fleece blanket was thrown over his sleeping form, at the courtesy of Kagome, and his window was rolled up to keep him from the chill. Shippou snored soundlessly, the rush trip tuckered him out completely despite the urgency of the situation.

_Rather him sleeping peacefully._ Kagome shook her head, before she reached over her door to knock her knuckles on the mirror, "Calling Kanna, it's Kagome."

Like before it clouded to the familiar girl in white, "You are in Iona, Idaho." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed, her eyes on every home and building she passed.

Kanna turned to another mirror, "I'm providing directions right now." The rear mirror lit up, revealing a rundown house with a huge overgrown yard and endless number of trees, with a blinking triangle pointing in a particular direction. It changed seemingly on a whim when Kagome turned to another road, "The location is an abandoned home, with five apparent neighbors in a mile wide."

"Now, why would they choose Ririe-_and_ this place of all things? Middle of nowhere is just as bad as packed cities." Kagome frowned, following Kanna's directions, "Too easy to get snatched and no one will give a damn."

The little girl blinked, "They were on their ways to Idaho Falls, reports showed, to exchange goods with Emile's."

"Rather than any other direction?" Kagome sighed, pulling down the steering wheel to turn her truck onto a different street, "Why not just pass through Rigby? At least it's a bit more denser than Ririe."

"I cannot provide an answer to that." Her expressions never changed, "Even I advised against Ririe. Angel insisted."

"Why?" Kagome's voice rose, "What is the point of that? I know he's an arrogant douchebag, but _why risk the kids? Why risk exposing themselves?!_" By then Shippou moaned, drowsily opened his eyes, his body was slowly shifted off from his chosen bed. She winced, and gave an apologetic pat on his leg, "Oh, sorry kiddo. Didn't mean to wake you."

Shippou's lips smacked together, his mouth dry, as he flapped a hand to underneath the seat for a bottle of water. His body was still limp, and he was still groaning from his sleep interrupted. His mother was ignored to the favor of sipping his water to down the cotton textures on his tongue.

Kagome rubbed her face, "Anyway…"

"It's a moot point," Kanna continued, her eyes on another mirror out of sight, "he will be penalized should he proven not yet captured, and severely so," the coal-black eyes pinpointed to Kagome, "if our fears are fully realized…Do hurry, Ms. Kagome, and protect whom you can."

"Roger that."

By then Shippou became alert, his wide eyes absorbing in the new surroundings, "We're in Iona?!"

* * *

*Disclaimer: I am not a resident of Idaho, nor am I anywhere near to the said state. You have my sincerest apologizes if you happened to be a resident of any areas mentioned in the chapter and feel I am inaccurate in the description. I am taking a massive creative license, but do feel free to assist me to better the imagery of Idaho!


	13. 12: Be Cautious

12: Be Cautious

* * *

Idaho, Iona  
August 3rd, 08:00 MDT

* * *

Ol' Rusty came grumbling in, grinding the wild grasses underneath the heavy tires. Kagome cut the engine, fingers on a plastic handle, "Stay in the truck." Shippou pouted.

The door rattled open, before thudding close, and Kagome glanced at the side mirror, "There are two, identified as Kai and Sabrina, in the abandoned home. They reached out to me for assistance." Kanna input, and her face faded and in its place was an image of two young kids huddling in a dark, dusty room on the mirror, surrounded by scattered pieces of furniture, "Including Angel, there are six currently separated and missing. I shall keep searching as far as I am able."

"Alright, I'll take the kids and," she tossed a thumb to the trailer, "sent _her_ out for the search." Kagome decided, her face hardened with worries, and her fists curling in tight, "I'll join once I found out what happened."

"Sound agreeable, but do be careful. There is only one of you." Kanna warned, "Take cautions."

Kagome pressed forward to the trailer, "Roger that, keep an eye out. That goes for you too, Shippou." Shippou nodded, his frown deep.

"But of course." Kanna replied, before silence became thick with tension.

The woman banged on the trailer, her words became foreign, "_You heard, right?_" A hand was jiggling a knob, "_Go search!_" She popped open the door. A pale blur zipped out, and vanished into the green. It left behind a bray of confirmation in response. "Dat'a girl!" Kagome praised. The crunching of branches and dried leaves the only reply.

She clicked closed the flimsy door, and made a slow trek toward the house. Her body stiffened, eyes hyper vigilant.

The dark-haired woman entered the creaky old house, and she called out, "Kids! Where are you at?" She recoiled when her hand met tangles of thick white cobwebs hanging from a table. "Ugh!" She waved the hand in disgust, before she paused at the sound of rushed stumbling and the weighty creaks moaned from the upper floor.

Kagome's muscles bunched, readied just in case if she was attacked.

"Ms. Kagome!" And then two children, one silver-haired, roguish looking boy and other a green eyed girl with a pulled back golden-brown hair lunged at the older woman, "Ms. Kagome!" They wailed, their dirt-stained arms wrapped around her waist into a desperate hug. The girl was some years older than her companion, taller, but was equally as dirty as he was.

"Hey, hey," Kagome relaxed and hushed the two kids, assuring their worries, "Come with me, alright? And tell me everything."

* * *

A/N: Guess who Kai and Sabrina are! One is a bit obvious if you're an avid reader/watcher of InuYasha, other is from a classic old show. Same applied for Angel and Emile (both of which were mentioned by names only for a time being).

Chances are, I'll be including characters from other shows-but they will be of very minor roles-more of cameos really. If you have a cameo you would like to see, do let me know and I will consider adding it to _Hero_!

In shorts, I don't want to create original characters if I can help it. *sweats*


	14. 13: Taken

13: Taken

* * *

Idaho, Iona  
August 3rd, 08:29 MDT

* * *

"Angel wanted to see a," Sabrina sniffed, making herself comfortable on a bench inside the tiny trailer, "friend down in Ririe. Something about a favor." She rubbed her arms on the table, picking at dirt on her skin. A sleek calico cat meowed, tangling between her legs.

Kai wore an angry frown, "I think it was just another dumb girlfriend, that's what!" His claw-like fingers punctured the soda can, his eyes brimming with tears, "The idiot got my brother taken!" His outburst startled the cat into hiding, hissing.

Sabrina flinched from her comrade's outburst, and a strangled sob left her throat.

The sticky liquid flowed in a gentle river, spoiling his war-torn pants, and Kagome grimaced. She reached up to a cabinet above her, opened it, and grabbed a roll of paper towels. She tossed it at him, "Clean yourself up, little dude, and keep talking." The cabinet clicked close, the sound somehow loud inside the caravan.

Kai swallowed, nodding, "Yes, ma'am." He allowed her to slip away the crunched can from his damp hand for disposal into a nearby trashcan, "It happened fast. They were following us, don't know how long, and ambushed us at night when no normies were awake." He flexed his hands, the long talons leaving deep marks on the paper towel roll, his voice quivering, "They took Shinta!"

Shippou recoiled, a fist pulling in his mother's jacket closer for comfort. Sabrina held her face, persisting hiccups popped from her throat.

Kagome rubbed her neck, pale faced, _so that was the one who got taken…_"Everyone else scattered?"

Kai gave a distracted affirmation.

Sabrina whimpered, filling in a detail the boy neglected to add, "Kai stayed-he was trying to take Shinta back, but-"

"You should have let me stay!" Kai snapped, "Why couldn't you teleport my brother instead?!"

The girl winced, "And risking taking that _thing_ with?!" But her soft, though teary, demeanor was gone to Kai's temper, "I'm not that good yet with my magic, you jerk!"

The silver-headed boy snarled, and was just about to shot off an insult when Kagome slammed a fist on the table, "Enough!" She barked, "Fighting will do us no favors, so stuff it!" The kids stiffened, the fire of their anger vanished to her command. Kagome huffed, removing her hand from a now crater-holed table, "Now, did you two have any idea where the rest of your group are?"

Neither gave a word.

Kagome's shoulders stumped, "Let's hope the big ol' cat'll have some luck then."

"Think the canopeners are still looking?" Shippou's voice was weak, small, but he spoke finally.

His mother scowled at the thought, "Knowing 'em, one ain't enough. One never is enough for 'em."

* * *

A/N: This is a public response to an anon dubbed as 'Guest'. I would keep it private, but the contact information was not given. Please forgive me for the length, and do feel free to skip it. Thanks so much for your patience while the situation is being sorted out. If anyone else has any questions please feel free to PM me so we may discuss the matter privately and hopefully avoid any additional public response like this in the future. And as always, feedback and criticisms are welcome.

* * *

To good Guest, I appreciate your concern and I went over many of your points you said. But one major thing that I have an issue with is Sesshoumaru. At no point did I mention that Sesshoumaru was involved with Kagome in any way shape or form. If I'm not writing something correctly then I'd appreciate feedback on that, but still, it's something that's been bothering me.

Also, I never indicated that this was in way related to the canon verse of the original series. This particular Kagome has been cultivated through a different set of experiences.

I am aware that many would prefer seeing characters portrayed as they were in the series, but unfortunately that's not possible in this story. It wouldn't make sense regarding their experiences and personality in this story. Please do keep an open mind when you read this story. It is not that I'm purposely making characters OOC for fun, but to be as accurate as possible given the plot I have in mind. The Kagome from the canon verse just simply wouldn't exist in Hero due to the difference in experiences. Our life experiences change who we were and I planned to reflect this. Canon verses doesn't really matter, especially in fanfictions.

I will say this though: it is near impossible for every character to be in-character within fanfictions, due to a fan writer's interpretation of them. I do not share your opinion regarding Conner's character, but I will take a second look at him, and everyone else, for now on.

Again I appreciate your concern and I'd love to talk with you personally about some of the finer details privately but because you signed your review as anonymous I can't respond to you directly.

If you'd like you could leave a PM or email for me to reach you and we can discuss these issues further without spoiling anything to my dear readers. Thank you very much for your interest! I have taken what you said very seriously.


	15. 14: Fight or Flight

14: Fight or Flight

* * *

Idaho, Iona  
August 3rd, 21:49 MDT

* * *

"Any luck? It's night already!" Kagome prodded the mirror. Behind her was a cluster of children sleeping in a king-sized bed, all with a worn expression that followed even to their dreams. It was dark outside, the absence of weary sunlight from the curtained windows told her that. She was refused to leave the trailer as the children were much too fearful to be left alone. So Kagome chose to wait for any sign of the friend she had sent out for the search.

Kanna turned her head, "I believe one had been found hiding inside a tree's roots," An image clouded over her face, showing a large lion-like creature climbing over bushes. There was an older kid-who looked to be 16 years old-clinging on its great back, the fists grappling the long buttermilk-colored fur, "the rest I cannot say." The image faded back to Kanna's, "It's likely they are taken as well, including Angel."

The dark-haired woman smacked her forehead, "Wow, wow, for someone so good at evading..."

"I detected the presence of the Collectors," Kanna said, her eyes on another mirror, not seeing Kagome paling at the mention of that word, "which was the reason why I believed it's likely they had been taken, including Angel."

Kagome collapsed on a bench, her head between her knees, "Great, just great. The hell do I do?"

"Fight them." Was Kanna's simple reply, "Or you can flee and relocate the remaining three to another group."

The woman growled at the latter suggestion, "I don't run!"

"Then do not ask, when you know the answer."

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry about the previous chapter. Please be aware that if you are an anon and wish to leave some criticism, I won't be able to reply and leave questions for you and have a discussion with you. So, please leave a form of contact for me to reach you, if you still wish to leave a review.

If you do not wish to leave a review for privacy reason, you are welcome to PM me or if you have tumblr or dA, you can reach me through there.

I honestly do not bite. Confused and baffled, maybe, but I will not complain. X_x I really do want to improve as a writer, lousy English aside. O tenses why are you my foe?!

Anyway, enough of that-the story is going to depart from the YJ cast for a good bit. Hope you're ready for the rollercoaster! ...well, after the next chapter that is, ahem.


	16. 15: Trees

15: Trees

* * *

Idaho, Iona  
August 3rd, 22:32 MDT

* * *

_Snap!_ went a branch and Kagome's head snapped up to that sound. She rose from the steps that led into the caravan; her knees lifted her body in a smooth motion. A fist curled tight and cautiousness drew itself on her face, as she stepped closer to the source of that noise. Her worn sneakers crunched the grasses underneath, softly breaking the tensed silence.

Relief relaxed her expression when the lion-like creature slithered from the darkness of the green life. The beast wore the terrified teenager on its' mane, her face hidden in the fur. The creature crooned, the black ears snapped tight from guilt, when it approached. It rubbed its head against Kagome's pants, almost begging.

The woman rubbed her fingers on its great head, mindful of its sharp fangs protruding from the snout, "You did good." Kagome sighed, and received a sad rumble from the beast as a response. She stepped toward the cowering girl, her hand leaving the silky texture, "Hey, kiddo...It's me, Kagome. Remember me?"

Hearing her voice the teenager flung away from the beast's fur and leapt into the woman's arms. She wept, "Th-they shot everyone..." Her white-tinged, chocolate colored hair was damp when Kagome brushed through them with her fingers, "Kurt! I used Kurt's power! And I left them behind!"

She shushed the girl, and waited until the girl calmed, "Rogue," Kagome didn't comfort her, "I'm getting 'em back, alright?"

Rogue sniffed, her head between the older woman's breasts, "You promise?"

"Yea, that's a promise." Kagome glanced and met the beast's eyes, "But I'll have to go to keep it."

"No!" Rogue yelped, "What if they come back?!"

She shook her head, her hands stilling the younger girl's shoulders, "Kirara will protect you and the kids, alright? She's a tough girl, that cat." Kagome pulled her into a hug, the maned beast crooned at her name and the compliment given, "There's no other way I can get your buddies back, unless I go find the can openers, crack open their heads, and get them back." A press of lips on the brown crown into a kiss, "I'm not a liar and I don't like breaking my promises. You know this."

Rogue's rigors faded into exhausted limps, "...A'right."

"Let's get in the Ol' Rusty's Tail, I got some Dr. New ya can drink." She patted, turning away to the door with an expanded arm, encouraging the girl to enter.

The loud snarl shattered the false peace.

Kirara's ears popped open, her muzzle rolled into a gristly fold, her teeth sharp and large. Her great head swiveled to a direction through the trees. Her pupils became pinpointed, the black paws pacing backward. Her pale fur rose.

Kagome didn't think twice. She shoved the girl into the trailer, "Get in!" The door was slammed close.

The mirrors from the truck lit up, red clouds took the reflection, as a wailing voice shrieked, "Red alert! Red alert! Collectors are detected!" The voice did not match Kanna's usual dull tone, "The area is not safe for combat! Flee!"

"Oh for fu-" Kagome snapped her fingers to the same direction Kirara was staring down, "_Slow them down!"_ She shouted in Japanese.

The cat obeyed and bounded away in a flash. Kagome vaulted over the trailer, in a neat tumble of legs and arms. With a single, brief bound to the driver's seat, she slid through the open window. The key was deftly inserted and the engine roared with life. The beams of light cut through the night, the machine was wide-awake.

Ol' Rusty peeled away, slapping away clouds of gravel and dirt from its wheels. The trailer bounced along the ride, shaking the passengers within. With no doubt the sleeping children were rudely awakened.

Kagome cursed, her ears ached from the wailing from the mirrors, _what a bad place to be in! But with so many kids, there ain't no way they can fit in my truck!_ Her foot was pressed tight against the pedal, her hands turning the wheel in an erratic twist as her head constantly poking out from the window. Finally the woman grew sick of the screeches, "Shuddup!" She snapped to the mirrors, and they went silent. They were still lit up. "How about you find me a clearing, huh?! Can't see nothing outside!"

Instantly after her retort several trees broke into pieces, and from behind Kirara went sailing through the sky. She crashed and tumbled and rolled into the front of Ol' Rusty. With a yelp, Kagome slammed the brake and nearly forced off the steering wheel from a hard, sharp turn. The truck's wheels screeched, punting debris from the rubbers, and curved away from the crumbled body.

Kagome didn't stop there. Fearing that the trailer would've turned the cat into a gory pancake, she switched pedals. At the spun of inattention of her surrounding, Kagome realized a second too late that Ol' Rusty was going to hug a tree.

* * *

A/N: Yup, sorry for a day late update. X-x; Enjoy!

And never mind my previous chapter's author's note. ;p


	17. 16: Disappointment

16: Disappointment

* * *

Mount Justice  
August 3rd, 22:40 MDT

* * *

It had been a day since the incident with the nameless woman and Superboy still felt the sting in his pride...and his stomach. Wally most certainly did not help matters either, "_Oh she taught him how to fly!" _He laughed to a concerned Megan after Superboy ignored her completely when she asked. Why was Wally so stupidly cheery? He screwed up too!

Superboy sighed, changing the channel while absently rubbing his belly. His back ached, the cool leather of the couch did little to soothe the persisting pain.

The dropkick the chick gave him was hard enough to kill three men in one blow and Superboy was still suffering from it. He had a big, black bruise not even an hour later after the fight that spread under his ribcage to below his bellybutton. Superboy was only glad that it faded to near-nonexistent pink within hours, but it was not easy to breathe. His spine ached, echoing the pain in his belly from the fence he was blown through.

Not that anyone but Red Tornado knew. Even then the robot simply said he would be fine after a short rest.

_Hmp!_ Fine? Sure, physically, but inwardly he was not happy from something that happened yesterday. Superboy wasn't 'angry' anymore, per-say, but the reminder of his recent defeat left him bothered. Was he in the wrong?

Well, of course he was. He did provoke the Asian chick and frightened her poor kid enough to have the boy to set him on fire. The burnt shirt was in his room, hanging on a chair, as a reminder of his wrongs.

Maybe an apology was in order, should he ever see her again.

After all that's what Superman would do: he apologizes.

Nothing like disappointment in himself. It was a bitter medicine, a notation Superboy was becoming very familiar with.

Bored with television he turned it off and decided that a one-man sparring session was in order. Times like these made him wish there was someone strong enough against his pure strength, with all bets off.

Superman was too busy for him, and he did not feel comfortable fighting his fellow teammates and the mentor (no matter how good she was) just yet.

_Maybe some day._

* * *

A/N: Ahhhyooo! This is mostly a filler chapter, since I think we deserved a short break from Kagome's events. Also, not sure if any of you caught this, but Superboy's aches were purely from guilt, not physically related. Does that makes sense? I am aware he's pretty a quick healer himself, so, yeah.

He's quite a brooder though.

Edited as of 11.22.14: Snail edits on Superboy's name.


	18. 17: Blank

17: Blank

* * *

Idaho, Iona  
August 3rd, 22:43 MDT

* * *

She saw black, and everything fell blank.

And then she remembered.

_Everything was white, and she had to shield her eyes from the light haloing from above, to follow the voice._

"_Welcome, we hope you will have a pleasure stay here, young miss," came the dull tone of the men dabbed in black and white, and when her sight managed to filtered out some of the blinding light, she saw so many men lining up in multiple leveled balconies. They were all staring down on her through a thick glass of the barrier that separated her and these men above, "you won't be leaving us anytime soon." Bright white lights rolled off of their dark glasses, as they gleamed evilly._

_She swallowed a whimper, "Wh-where am I?" Kagome squinted her eyes to see the place she was trapped in, "Why-why am I here?!" She wailed, her heart hammering its way out of her chest. What had happened to her?! Last thing she remembered, was her arrival on the land of China, after a long journey passing through the sea and trekking past the troubled land of South Korea._

_She blinked, and she woke up to the complete white._

_It was all white, so much white that she could not see any shadow except what little of her own underneath her bare feet. Even the one-piece garb she was made to wear, was white._

"_That is confidential, young miss," one man bored in, his voice, Kagome thought, was duller than her grandfather's favorite ancient blade. He continued, "and you are here to display the extent of your power."_

_Kagome curled in her lips at the demand, while shaking inside at the unfamiliarity of it all, "Why should I?" Why does this kind of things, keep happening to her?_

"_It would be unwise to disobey us, young miss, and it would be smart of you to comply." The voice warned. Her eyes shifted around, which one of them was talking?! Kagome couldn't see the speaker among many men above when she heard a click._

"_...?" Kagome scanned around for the source of that sound-it sounded very close, but she couldn't interpret where it was coming from!_

_Her body seized in, and a bellow escaped her throat. Her insides were on fire and her bones and muscles locked up tight. She dropped to her knees, still shrieking at the numbing sensation, her skins quivering and burning from the violate shock._

_At lasts did the buzzing attack ended, and Kagome was left wheezing and whimpering at the pains quickly regenerating. Drools grossly gathered within her mouth, and dripping out in a slow drop._

"_Or," the voice lacked none of enjoyment or mock at her fallen state, "this will happen should you choose not to obey our commands."_

_She shivered, as the very tips of her fingernails danced across the black collar adored on her neck. It was so weightless that she failed to notice it was there beforehand._

_The girl glared to the fabricated heaven above, and she _began smelling smoke.

* * *

A/N: herp derp ;p also, I love you dear readers. *heart* as I may have hinted earlier most of the early part of this story will be vague and probably confusing, so I tried lessening some of that in this chapter...welps. Sorry. I'm just doing what the story is telling me to do.


	19. 18: Men in Black

18: Men in Black

* * *

A waking wince fled her throat, her nose stringed from the horrid smell of burning smoke. She felt her head, having being split open from her foolishness, knitting close the wide gap of the red wound. She lifted her head from the plastic circle, with another wince. Blurry eyes saw smoke waltzing from the crunched hood, and a sinking realization that her truck had embraced a particularly strong tree.

_Are the kids okay? _A familiar image-a threat-appeared in her head followed.

It took that brief thought that completely roused her out of the pickup. Kagome flung her body out of her wrecked machine, her hands and knees muddled from the wet earth. She was distracted for a second by a still rolling wheel wobbly in the midair, lifted by the nose of the abused trailer behind. Kagome then dropped her head by a toned instinct, and narrowly missed a blue-white line of laser. It zipped over her head. It chipped a strand of her ebony hair, floating to her shoulder.

The laser burned through a tree, stripping its bark and made a nice sized hole in the middle.

Kagome snapped up her head, and snarled, her face enfolding into an ugly twist of anger, "_Fucking canopeners!" _She shrieked. Her eyes darkened, at the sight of a pair of abnormally tall men.

They each dressed in a pressed black suit, both outfits exactly the same right down to seams. The men wore sleek sunglasses, disguising their eyes, and their short hair perfectly combed back. Strangely enough despite the difference of their skin color, one was pale, another dark, they looked almost the exactly same to the point of being eerie. One grappled a number of unconscious kids in his arms, one being her darling Shippou, and he stood few feet behind his partner. The said partner shouldered an alien-looking gun, waiting.

It was the former who finally spoke, his voice flat and robotic, "Greeting, Ms. Kagome. How are you on this fin-?" He didn't get to finish, when an enraged Kagome launched for his head. She grappled her legs around his neck, and a fist tearing apart a thin film of synthetic skin from his face. The sunglasses shattered in her grip, and a mechanical truth was revealed. Wires, metal cords, sharp lines of steel white teeth and jaws, gears, nuts and bolts, made up for his complex anatomy inside, were all shown in the half of his face.

A lone visible eyeball inside the robot rolled up to her face, red light beeping from a pitch-black pupil.

Just before she could punch out a chuck of his head and the arms that held her kids, a pierce of needle tapped through near her exposed hip, and she screamed. Her body locked up in an instant, as a high voltage of electricity traveled through her nerves repeatedly, and constantly. Kagome, unable to hold her grip, fell away from the robot in a smooth swoop, and landed in the mud on her side. She quaked with violent convulsion, the tiny gizmo in her back being a constant provider of electricity.

"We see that we are unable to reason with you this time, Ms. Kagome." The blond one leered down the body, a free hand fixing his torn skin that was hanging down his face in a useless flap, "It is a pity that we cannot take you with us due to your volatile nature. You proved too much of a risk previously."Another hand seem to have extended to hold all of the serene-faced kids. He turned away, slipping on another pair of sunglasses. His dark-skinned counterpart was retreating into darkness, holstering a small gun having been responsible for shocking Kagome, "May we say how impressive of a job it is that you can withstand 5,000 voltage?...Another time then, Ms. Kagome."

Kagome whimpered, her body fighting the shock, but she somehow managed to flop to their direction to see the retreating men in black. She glared murderously at the now empty spots. Abrasive words were trapped in her mouth, her tongue and jaws paralyzed from the attack.

Three long painful minutes ticked by.

The gizmo seemed to be fizzing out, her body calming but numbed, and she can hear the voice from the mirrors crying out in urgent. The cat, unconscious up until mere seconds ago, turned and moaned pitifully, the full realization slowly sunk in of the taken children.

There was that skin-crawling sensation again, repairing the damages within, and Kagome didn't take long to force her legs to bring her off the mud. Her clothes were dirty, but she didn't care. She yanked the gizmo off her skin, reddening the flesh, but she didn't flinch. She crushed the item into tiny numerous pieces.

"Ki-" She groaned, realizing her arms floundered a bit from the deep numb, "Kirara, we're _going flying."_

* * *

A/N: ayyyyy, I'm...surprisingly happy with this. :D

Any criticism and/or feedback are always appreciated!


	20. 19: Racing Across the Sky

19: Racing Across the Sky

* * *

A spark of fire ignited from the outstretched black claws, rolled and scattered from the galloping legs. Kirara leapt to the sky, twice, and finally took flight. Trees breezed below, smaller higher the beast soared. The small flares fading behind instantly as Kirara raced desperately.

Hands fisted coils of her mane, tightly and painfully, Kagome straddled the beast's great back and her lithe body was flattened against the lioness'. Thin air battered her body harmlessly, but she wheezed still, her muddled skin a touch blue from the chill high above. The rubber band slipped from her wild hair, freeing them from its bind and they waved like a war banner. The thin object became lost in the sky.

In a distance a sleek black jet neatly rose from a valley of trees, leaving behind a burnt circle below. It was just over a hundred of feet ahead of the racing lioness, mockingly. It turned away, in a neat arch. The engines flared blue-red. With a silent hiss it took off in a black blur.

The flying beast was provoked and with a loud snarl, ignited herself completely in a ball of flame and gave chase to the vanishing aircraft. The claws, talon unsheathed, scratched and snapped at the air, the erratic flares snapping away from the legs to match the speed. Kirara's fur was turning black from the constant fire.

Kagome was vocally unresponsive to the mystical fire, her skin burning and knitting itself in an endless cycle. Her clothes somehow stayed intact, the red jewel shining bright from her necklace. All Kagome could do was to hold on tight at the cat's high speed run, not minding the disgusting sensation of her body regenerating from endless burns.

They stabbed through the clouds, relentless at their chase.

The girl could hear the creature huffing, gasping and wheezing as Kirara nearly caught up to the machine. Drool fell from the beast's jaws, evaporating, and her eyes were becoming unfocused. "_You're almost there, baby girl!_" Kagome struggled to encourage, the blast of wind hitting her face, but she managed. She barked out more foreign words, praising the weary lioness.

The beast panted, her fur now black with soot, but she was finally leveled with the jet's cockpit.

"_Just a little more, baby girl! Just get me to the front!_" Last words were harsh, and the lioness obeyed her mistress with a roar.

* * *

A/N: so many adjectives bruh *laughs*


	21. 20: Shattering the Glass

20: Shattering the Glass

* * *

Galloping claws tore through the black sky, faster and faster, until the beast was before the plane's nose. Clouds of hot air popped from the weary animal's mouth, but she wore a face of fierce determination. Kagome twisted her body, to face the steady machine. The faces within the cockpit were not shocked, but were simply staring at them with impassive solid faces.

"When I get off, you get _down_." Kirara did not protest.

Kagome released her fingers from the coils of the beast's fur. She allowed the powerful current to blow her body off the creature. Glass shards exploded and shattered. She heard metal groaning, when the woman smashed through the window, feet first.

Her energy depleted, Kirara dropped to the earth and released her hold on the sky. Her lungs and muscles were burning. Her unfocused red eyes glazed above, concerned for her mistress

Meanwhile, the disguised monsters had their faces bashed in, creaking underneath Kagome's cheap shoes and tight angry fists. Shards gazed her skin, but left no mark.

Havoc. Chaos. Destruction.

The cockpit was full of twisted bodies of walking machines, at last. Foolishly they all rushed in when she proudly jeopardized their mission, their weapons and strength doing little good to protect themselves against a small slip of a raging woman.

"It seems that we have failed this time." One remarked before he was thrown out from the jet through the broken window, like trash to a garbage can.

Kagome caved in a foot in a robot's head, baring no responses but insults spewing from her lips.

The partner agreed, "Indeed. Another time then, Ms. Kagome." He became one with the wall, the red light of his robotic eyeball dying.

The jet wobbled without its pilot, of whom she destroyed first. The gravity lifted her feet and her hair was pulled by the inhaling gap of the broken window and she knew to hurry. She tore open the door that led to the prisoners within.

They stared at her with wet eyes, bonded to the wall, and few had their mouths, and muzzles, gagged.

* * *

A/N: updates will be starting later than previously for a while. Whooo, winter break!


	22. 21: Leap of Faith

21: Leap of Faith

* * *

"Kagome!" A tiny child cried, her furry cheeks damp. Anger fled and was replaced with a smile.

Shippou wailed, "Mama! You're here!" The collar reddened his neck, his large elvish ears drooping to his shoulders.

A cloaked girl next to him sagged her body, her mouth gagged, her eyes covered, and her wrists shackled.

"It will be fine, kiddo, trust me." Her eyes strayed to the oldest, tallest prisoner, his hair golden and his eyes bright. He thinned his lips, and his bound wings twitched. Kagome wasted no time to remove the children of their shackles, tearing the metal with ease, "Wait here, alright? Angel will catch you."

Kagome pressed a kiss on her son's damp forehead, brushing his orange bang aside, "I'll see you real soon, a'right, sweetie?" She glanced at the cloaked girl, who nodded in return, and too planted a kiss on her marked forehead. The girl shifted closer to the small boy, a gray hand pressed on his small shoulder.

Shippou blinked, speechless.

Kagome then tossed Angel over her shoulder and she kicked open the door. Children grabbed a hold of their seats, knuckles white, to save themselves from gravity and the vacuuming wind. Wind bashed her on the face, yet pulled insistently her body, "Stay tight!"

And they shrieked when she jumped, pulling the wide-eyed man with to the earth below.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded, his limp body twirling and his wings battered by the rush of the gravity.

Kagome climbed to his back, batting his great white wings out of her face, "What does it look like?! There's no room for me! _You_ get the kids out of here!" She had to scream, as the protesting current drowned out her voice. She tore apart the black rings that tied his feathery limbs together.

"What's of you?!" Angel's wings spread wide, slowing their deaths. The imprints of the woman's shoes were hard and uncomfortable on his bare back.

Kagome grinned, her back to the planet, "I'll be fine! A fall is nothing!" The rings were taken from her hands in an instant, stolen by the night, "Get the kids!" And she jumped off, pushing the winged man away. Kagome then became accepting of her death, with the open arms.

With a grimace Angel bolted to the sailing plane, his screaming responsibilities made his top priority. The sight of the guardian falling burned into his memory.

He failed the task assigned to him, whereas she succeeded.

* * *

A/N: I'm late in update. Blah. One of my professors is a turdhead, that is all. . Anywayyy...yissshhhh things are getting fun from here!


	23. 22: Clash of Titans

22: Clash of Titans

* * *

Idaho, Unknown Location  
August 3rd, 23:32 MDT

* * *

There was an explosion from above.

And there were white feathers raining down.

And yet another explosion, from the earth.

Martian Manhunter, on a patrol summoned by suspicious signals in Idaho, saw a smoking plane falling from the sky. After an instant scan for any life within, with his power he pulled it farther away from the nearby city it was targeting, and telepathically smothered out the fire and any other hazards inside. With eases he set it down on a large boulder for later investigation, and took off to where he sensed the second explosion took place.

Phasing through trees and mountains it was not long until he saw a sizable crater.

"..." He felt no evil intention, only worry and relief. Whatever, or whoever, survived the fall.

He levitated closer, casting a wary eye on the crater, "..."

A feminine groan, brown dust, pebbles, and rocks rolled from the shifting body, "Why did I do this to myself, I'll never know." She muttered as more words merged into nonsensical rambling, when she pushed herself to her feet.

The martian stared.

It was a female-an Asian female at that.

The said girl swiveled her head, unnerved by the stare, "Oh, hi..._crap_." It was clear she recognized him. He wasn't surprised, as media adored plastering his face all over the world as a member of Justice League.

He lifted a naked brow, "Who are you?" Martian Manhunter dropped to his feet, dispelling his levitation, and bore his yellow eyes on her.

"Uhhh...Just a nobody?" She said meekly, while she was awkwardly patting herself from dirt. The organ inside her chest pounded, and her body screamed to him that she want to flee. The girl even _looked_ like a trapped, cornered animal.

Martian Manhunter did not believe her, but continued on, his eyes leveled with her nervous pair, "Well then..._Nobody_. Do explain to me what happened here."

_Nobody_ looked uncomfortable at the question and very clearly appeared as if she wanted to get away from him, though he wasn't sure why, "Erm, I fell."

That was half truth, the martian could tell, but there was more to it, "Why is it then that a plane was destroyed?"

"There were bad guys in it?" She fidgeted, her eyes darting to a side, contemplating an escape, "And I fell. That was all."

There _were_ suspicious-looking beings in it, so had she fought and fled? That sounded plausible. "I see. Is there any reason why you will not cooperate with me?"

"I am cooperating!" The girl insisted, almost crouching. Her hands were balling, veins taut in her arms.

Martian Manhunter sighed, rising a hand, "Omitting truths are not cooperation. But if you insist on taking a 'hard way', as humankind puts it, I will be forced to make you _cooperate_."

She stiffened, but stayed mute. The alien shook his head, and sent forward his energy to grapple the girl out of her rut and lifted her before him, "I will provide one last chance for you to speak. Please do take that opportunity to speak with me, of your own free will."

The girl struggled violently at the invisible binds, but still she refused.

The alien was surprised however, at how strongly she pulled against his telekinetic force. It reminded him of Superman's strength even, but it seemed that the strength, and apparent regeneration, were the only powers the girl had. Lest she would have fired something from her eyes, or mouth, whatever the case, the instant he took a hold of her.

Impressive.

And strange.

He did not recall any tagged superhuman running about, with her appearance. An unlisted superhuman then.

"Forgive me, _Nobody_, but I do what I must." His eyes glowed white in preparation of reading her mind for the truth.

And then, a flare of fire splashed on his face, "Stay away from my mama!" Startled, he dropped the girl back into her rut to rub away the burn, near panicking at the sight of flame. But he saw it harmless-a distraction, and he rose his head and saw a hysterical child.

_A child? How did a child slipped by my notice?_

The girl vaulted out of the crater and streaked by. She rolled the small boy into her arms, shielding him from his sight, and she glared. And he saw the fear and distrust spiking from the girl.

He decided the truth wasn't worth pursuing. Not when the fear was this cancerous.

Martian Manhunter's eyes dimmed, and lowered his hand, "...Very well, I will not pursue the truth. But I must ask you to cooperate on everything else."


	24. 23: Red and Rusty

23: Red and Rusty

* * *

She knew who this man...thing was. How could she not? He was Martian Manhunter, one of most powerful members of Justice League. _Just...my luck_. She wearily thought. Kagome pulled Shippou's head to her shoulder, a hand on the back of his skull, cradling him as he wept. Poor boy had been through too much for one day-or one night, for that matter. She narrowed her eyes on the green-skinned alien and took a few careful steps backward.

Kagome absently whispered assurances to her shaking boy, her face in his course hair, but her beating heart cooled with relief at the sight of him alive and unscathed. Her eyes never moved from the martian, cautious, "...you won't hurt my boy, will you?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "I will not." He branched out an arm in an invitation, "Come with me for a walk-perhaps it will calm you and the child."

"..." Kagome wasn't blind to the alien's sincerity, and relaxed her tension, "A'right, I'll take your words for it...I...do need to check my truck, anyhow..." And she just realized she did not know where her pickup truck was, "..._andddd _I have no idea where it was." She muttered.

Kagome had to be countless miles away from it by now...Great.

The alien quirked a naked brow, "Describe the vehicle. I may find it for you."

"It's 1967 Chevy truck, it's red and rusty to the hell and back." Kagome sulked, petting her sniffing boy, "You can't exactly miss it...it was hugging the tree last time I saw it. Got a big trailer too." There was no way she could escape from this guy, so might as well halfway cooperate with the baldy.

The martian brooded, "I presume it contains your supplies?"

She nodded, flinching a bit at Shippou jamming his hands in her chaotic hair from surprise, "You could say that, yes."

Without words his eyes lit up again and Kagome stepped away, startled, "I mean no harm," he said, a green hand up for peace, "I am searching for your vehicle." He turned his head with a slow pace, scrutinizing anything out of norm through the trees and beyond.

"Oh. Thought you were going to wrench my brain from my skull..." Kagome grumbled.

Shippou wailed, and she was quick to apologize to him for the image she provoked, "Sorry baby boy!"

Martian Manhunter's eyes dimmed, "I found your vehicle," he turned his head, an eerie expression formed on his face, "and no, I will not remove your brain from your anatomy, when you promised cooperation."

She flinched, realizing that yes, he _could_ remove the important organ from her body, _literally_, "I meant reading my mind, but that works too I guess." She bunched her shoulders together and wrapped her arms around Shippou. By now the boy looked strangely at the alien, examining the hero's exotic features, his eyes finally drying from tears. Within minutes an unusual chatter escaped his throat, and the green-skinned man eyed the boy for the inhuman sound.

He finally saw the long drooped ears, jagged teeth, and a rigid _tail_ that was poking out from the baggy clothing. Before Kagome could hiss to her boy to quell him, Martian Manhunter asked a question she was dreading, "...What manner of creature is he?"

Kagome paled, and smacked Shippou on the back of his head to shut him up. Ignoring his apologetic whine she turned his face to her neck to hide him from the alien, "Erm..."

* * *

A/N: What Shippou was doing, is called 'gekkering', a sound foxes typically makes when aggressive. He saw the alien as dangerous so he produced that noise to perhaps scare him off. You guys should check it out-foxes make pretty...interesting noises!

Sorry for the late update! Stuffs happened. X.x

Also, I'm running out of the queue for this tale, since I haven't had time to work on Hero. Sooo, after next week, expect some stall in updating. :c Unless I magically got motivation and time and pop out more chapters. Hah. And as always, feedback and criticisms are welcomed.

Hope ya'll have a great New Year!


	25. 24: Orange Tail

24: Orange Tail

* * *

"I have no idea what he is...exactly." Kagome admitted, inwardly debating if she should tell the alien everything she knew regarding Shippou's species. The boy peered up at her, his brows knitted.

Martian Manhunter was curious, "...how fascinating. I knew a few who shared his features, but none of them shared his behavior." A hand gestured to a direction, his cape swished from the motion, "As for your vehicle I feared it may take hours to arrive. I will be glad to assist you both for a faster transportation."

"...I have no problem with that." Kagome agreed. The suggestion wasn't half-bad, and she was tired from not only the terrible night she and the others had, but also from the dreadfully long week.

Shippou wilted underneath her dirt-stained hands not liking the idea of flying with a stranger, and felt naked without a certain familiar presence, "Mama, where's Kirara?"

At that the alien looked at her, the strange name provoking even more curiosity.

Kagome frowned, meeting the boy's eyes, "No idea, baby, all I know is that she got tired from all of that flying and went down to rest."

"She's not dead, is she?!"

Another smack and Shippou winced at Kagome's grimace, "You and your imagination-the ol' cat is fine. She's been through worse."

"Who is Kirara, may I ask?" The alien eyed her.

"A friend." Kagome said simply, before spilling out a sigh, "Let's...just go, okay? Sooner we get to the truck, the sooner we can get this interrogation over with."

Martian Manhunter's lips thinned, "Very well." His mind whirled and buzzed over these two individuals.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I had been tossing around ideas regarding schedule. If I have more than, say, 20 chapters, would you like me to update twice a week? If so, when would you all like me to update? Monday is the usual day, so Friday? Wednesday? Thursday? Lemme know your thoughts!

Sorry for the late update! Stuffs happened. And unfortunately we are reaching the end of the queue, so updates will stall for for some time. :/ Hopefully I'll pop out at least ten chapters and we will continue the schedule. Until then, do feel free to assume what will happen within this tale. See you all later!


	26. 25: Secret Conversation

25: Secret Conversation

* * *

Wayne Mansion, Gotham  
August 3rd, 01:20 MDT

* * *

Bruce Wayne was just starting his (very early) morning routine, exhausted from his duty as the Caped Crusader several hours previous. If it were not the miraculous medicine an ally from Justice League invented for the likes of him, his body would be sore from the skin of the top of his head to his toes coupled with several broken bones broken through his custom-made armor.

It was a rough night-Mr. Penguin's favorite henchman and loyal bodyguard, Lark, was especially unforgiving.

He silently thanked the heaven above for the medicine applied with his usual healing stretching routine. It worked almost 100 percent every time. Ever since it was created (and being a paranoid man he was, it had been double checked for any hazardous, suspicious strain in the medicine), Bruce took it every time when he returned to his manor after a hard mission.

"Thank you, Alfred." He smiled at his old butler, when he was offered his usual coffee.

"Your breakfast will be ready in a moment, Master Bruce." The old man bowed. With a turn of his soles he left, leaving the tired hero in his office.

Appreciating the searing-hot liquid on his tongue, Bruce scanned through the mountain of paperwork to be due for his return to the Wayne Co. He expected everything, and nothing, his muscles relaxed just a touch.

A soft tingle popped in his head.

Bruce frowned in his mug, and opened up his mind to a knocking telepathic guest, _J'onn_.

_Bruce, my sincerest apologizes for my intruding your time, especially when it is so early_...Martian Manhunter's voice bored a little of that sincerity, but Bruce knew him well enough that the alien was undoubtedly honest.

The CEO shrugged it off, continuing his inspecting the papers, _What is it?_ He was a master of multitasking.

_I am unsure of an...unique situation I am in. And I would like your advice on this matter_. Martian Manhunter's tone became soft, but curious and conflicted at the same time.

Bruce frowned, but didn't creased from his task, _Tell me of your situation._

_I shall show you. Words bear little weight_. With the Dark Knight's subtle permission, Martian Manhunter began flashing pictures in his head._ There is an unlisted superhuman, female, late teen to early 20s, with a small boy with...unique features. And she was sincere, but wary and unwilling. And fearful. I do not know what to do. I do not think bringing her in, for an interrogation is wise. Her fear is too pompous to be normal._

Bruce held silence for a good solid minute. He stilled in his task, his body stiffened.

The alien grew worried, _Bruce?_

The paper was stuffed together, in a hurried frenzy, I will be there. Keep her with you. Bruce dashed out of his office, abandoning his earlier task, and flung off his bathrobe on the way downstairs.

_Bruce? What is wrong?_ Martian Manhunter was confused.

_I know the girl._ The CEO announced, popping the long hand of a grandfather clock to another number. The ancient slid open a hidden pathway for him and Bruce vanished within it. Keep her as long as you can.

The alien was surprised, _Do you truly?_

"Master Bruce?!" Alfred hollered out, pausing Bruce on his way down to the Batcave, "What's of your breakfast?"

"Don't worry about it, Alfred," he was apologetic, "but I need to go."

The butler, disgruntled, held up a buttered bread and plead, "At least have a toast. You need something to keep your energy up. You just got back from your last night patrol!" Alfred exclaimed.

Unable to refuse his father figure, Bruce grabbed the toast. With the bread stuffed in his mouth, he rushed down to his cave. On arrival the Dark Knight was quick to put on his black armor and readied his mask, his plane reeving from a click of a remote control button.

His handy golden belt clicked close around his waist, the breadcrumbs dusted off, and the infamous, undeniably serious, and cunning Batman was at last in the place of Bruce Wayne, the notorious playboy and the head CEO of Wayne Co.

Martian Manhunter was quiet, knowing of his rush-but not knowing why. But curiosity won over, _Bruce? How do you know the girl?_

A familiar stern frown formed his lips, while Batman made himself comfortable in the cockpit and prepared his plane for flight. Another moment of silence and the alien waited.

A stick pulled down, and the wheels began rolling. The cave opened up to the sky.

The Batman finally confessed.

_Because she saved my life last year._

* * *

A/N: Batman: Ohhh noooo, I'm LATE FOR SCHOOL! *RUNS and munches toast at same time*

I'm sorry not sorry. It feel natural to put that silly toast in mouth trope there.

Heh. Oh, I still haven't have much motivation to work on this. It had been slow going., only up to ch.30 currently. I wanted to wait and have at least 10 chapters, before we get back on the daily updating again. But, still, you guys waited long enough-you deserved a chapter for your patience.


	27. 26: My Name

26: My Name

* * *

His confession surprised Martian Manhunter, but was careful to keep his composition from the two under his care. With him they were gliding across the forest with his power, though both were uncomfortable, being retained. The boy was still looking at him strange, his eyes more wary than his mother. Meanwhile the girl (or woman-her age was difficult to determine), looked _exhausted_.

It was as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders-something he was familiar with.

"We will be arriving in a moment, miss _Nobody_." The yellow eyes glided to his right, to his latest wards.

The girl gave him a quizzical look, for a long moment, before it dawned on her, "Oh, me, right, um...good to know."

"..." The alien wanted to sigh, but didn't, "Is there any particular reason why you chose not to give me your name?" An ounce of benevolence fell within his voice, in hopes of having her opening up to him. Even if he was a stranger.

The boy bared his teeth at his question, but wised up to his guardian's glare. He hid himself away from Martian Manhunter's sight, burrowing into the female's embrace. The young lady tightened her brows at his query, conflicted at how to answer it, "It's..." frustration made its way to her tone and she snapped, "why do you want to know my name anyway? It's not like you'd be seeing me again after this."

"Are you positive?" He turned his face and pierced her with his eyes, "Once _we_," the green-skinned alien stressed, "fully know of your existence, there is little you can do to avoid any one of us."

She paled, and turned away, mumbling, "...right. Should know better."

"If it is any consolation," he started, "_I_ will work with you. You came across to me as a trustworthy individual." At a glower from the girl Martian Manhunter added, "And I do not make a habit to judge quickly...but," he eyed her, "...it is difficult for you to hide from an empath. To one you are clear as day."

There was a blanch, but she didn't comment any further, nor deny it.

"And you hadn't lied to me so far, just omitting certain truths." She sniffed, but remained mute as he continued, "These attributes are why I deemed you trustworthy."

"Yeah, yeah, because I'm a horrible liar," the nameless female cut in, "What's the big deal? I just...I just have sh-" the girl quickly remembered the alien was a person of respect and censored herself immediately, "things to take care of, that's all. Don't want any part with you guys whatsoever, no offense, but I-" she remembered the boy, "_we_ just don't."

Martian saw the truck with his super vision, but didn't tell _Nobody_ of this, "Regardless, even if you choose not to affiliate yourself with us, the Justice League, you and your child will still need to register as listed superhumans, to avoid any difficulties with us, the laws, and whatnot. There are little exceptions otherwise."

"What if we don't want to register?" She muttered, under her breath, at which the alien heard and recognized she knew the answers, but played along anyway.

"If you do not, I'm afraid Justice League will have little choice but to either arrest you and interview," interrogate he meant, "you or enroll you to an asylum for your safety, depending on your decision." The alien almost sighed, "I would rather us not to do either, but if we must, we will." He didn't dare to mention that the boy may be separated and removed from his mother, is also a possibility should she prove herself dangerous.

She wasn't slow, "Nah, we're good. Don't want to go through either of 'em."

"Then cooperate with us. We will help you." The alien's voice a touch softened, "Your name will be a good start." _Batman will be here soon_, he hoped. Martian Manhunter had a feeling that he would prove to be a huge asset to this female's decision to accept the assistance the alien was insistent on providing.

There was something _big_ she was hiding and that Justice League need to know. He could feel it inside his endoskeleton, but the alien also could tell that they wouldn't get that out of her that _easily_.

The truck was at last in view and _Nobody_ gave a long suffering sigh. She didn't speak until bottom of her shoes met wet mud and the tailed boy was released from the hold.

"A'right, a'right, you can have my damn name," she clenched out, and with her declaration she just sealed her future as did she the child's, "My name is Kagome."

* * *

A/N:Happy birthday to meeee! Haha. :'D I'll accept your reviews as my presents, lmao. Anyway, I actually didn't write as much as I'd hoped, but you guys deserved an update for being so patient with me. I -heart- you all, my dear readers.

A fun tadbit of the day, one of Kagome's theme songs in Hero is Skylar Grey's "_Coming Home Pt. 2_". If you're good at decoding meanings behind words, that might be a bit spoilerish.

And, as always, I welcome all and any feedback and criticisms.

PS. links in my profile are no longer working properly due to a glitch in ffn system. :c I'm not the only author affected too, since it occurred to my friends as well. So, please do not panic, if this occurs to you. It's the system's blame, not yours or your internet. Thankfully I do not have many links, in begins with, so I'm going to wait until ffn get their butts together, before attempting a fix myself. But, should any of you want a link to something, please contact me via pm or my tumblr. Thank you!


	28. 27: Calico

27: Calico

* * *

"Shippou," Kagome introduced her son plainly, a sick feeling twisting around in the lowest pit of her stomach while he glared at Martian Manhunter yet again, "and be nice." Despite the shaky nervousness wallowing her guts, she managed her voice to be somewhat harsh to the young boy. Shippou withdrew his eyes and averted them elsewhere.

"Very nice to meet you both, Kagome and Shippou." The noble alien bowed, "I am J'onn J'onzz. Hope we can be good acquaintances."

Kagome blinked, before forming her eyes in a curious leer, "As in like John...John?" Her hands rolled on Shippou's shoulders. The said boy was looking sulky and giving a bit of an attitude, his sight within the depth of the forest. Disinterested in even poking fun of the alien's name.

His lips formed in a thin line, and the martian sighed, having gotten this often, "Quite so."

"Oh," she nodded in a polite, if a bit reluctant, greeting, "well. Nice...to meet you, Mr. J'onn, sir." Absently rubbed the boy's shoulders to assure herself, she nodded again, "If you'll excuse me, I...want to check on my truck first, okay?" She wobbled, her hands waved sheepishly.

The green man stepped away, "Do feel free to, miss Kagome." While his expression remained somehow friendly the woman detected a hint of warning within his tone not to escape. As if she could, from an experienced superhero.

"Thanks." She rubbed her head, before patting Shippou to follow her. Kagome wilted at the sight of her smoking truck, "Oh this is just great." She was quiet, before a realization set in, "How did it not exploded?! I never removed the key!" Kagome yelped, stormed to her door and thrusting her torso through the window frame to check the insert.

Martian Manhunter admitted, "I ensured it wouldn't happen." He turned the key long before they arrived, by telekinesis. The engine was loud and was nearing destroying itself, would have had he not interfered. If he did not, the forest would be ablaze and risking harms to the locals.

A whoosh of relieved sigh, and Kagome slumped to the seat tired, her legs and her bottom dangled out of the windowless frame, "Thanks."

The sight looked silly to the alien but he said nothing of it, "You are welcome."

Shippou shook his head at his mother, having used to her strange positions she oftentimes put herself in over her beloved truck. Seeing her behind when she was tittering under the ol' Rusty's hood, was an usual sight.

There was a desperate meow, and Shippou yelped at the sound, "Iris! Where's Iris?"

"Check the trailer." Kagome prompted him to rush in the rickety little home, after she pushed herself out of her truck. Practically hearing an eyebrow rising from where she was, she explained, "It's Rav-" she corrected herself, "our pet cat. Iris came with the trailer when we first got it."

"Ah." He closed his eyes in understanding, when Shippou came out with a shaking calico cat in his arms, "I see. I very much see that."

"Meooowwww..." the poor cat looked traumatized.

* * *

A/N: You guys wouldn't think I've forgotten about the calico cat, eh?

Having troubles writing the team introduction chapter (few chapters afterward I mean), which is why the update is so late. Unfortunately I still do have some issues still (and not really happy with this chapter in particular, but blegh), so it'll be for some time. Still hopefully this will tide you over for a little while. Thanks for your patience!


	29. 28: Travelers

28: Travelers

* * *

Half an hour in and Martian Manhunter found out nothing from this female.

At least not by watching.

She unconnected the trailer from Ol' Rusty, the name Kagome continued to call the truck. She then removed the truck from the tree and was replaced good several feet away. The dents within the grill and the fender were deep and Kagome was bemoaning under her breath. She also complained over other problematic factors she found.

"Bugs in the radiator are the worsttttt..." Kagome muttered, her tone low, as she continued pouting over the tired vehicle. She ripped off the hood and chucked it on the ground, seeing little points of saving it. It was hanging off the side and was wrinkled beyond savaging, so it was deemed to be the best option. With that she continued taking apart nearly everything that was damaged from the crash from the front end of the machine.

She stood away from it and admiring her works. And she whimpered. Her cheeks ballooned from unreleased sighs, and Kagome shoved in her hands in her frizzy hair, "This is gotta cost me what I don't even have! Ream me with ya rusty pole why doncha, Rusty?" She dropped her body to between her legs, and pouted still, "Shouldva invest into that freakin' bullbar. So stupid, stupid, stupid." Every word she said became nonsensical to his invisible ears, more she kicked herself over the accident.

The watching green man rose a brow, but said nothing. There were little he can say to assure her-she already came across as hardheaded and the alien doubted his words would make any difference.

Martian Manhunter glanced to his side.

The little boy perched on the top of the caravan, having arrived there with smooth practiced climbing skills, and he ignored completely of the alien. He alternated between watching his mother fretting over the truck, shaking off his sleepiness, and scanning the forest, looking apprehensive. His moods resembled much of the woman's, they changed so much it was dizzying for the martian.

The cat nested itself within his oversized hooded sweatshirt, and dozed.

After some moment of mental beating, Kagome stood up, her back snapped straight, inhaled a deep breath, and talked to herself, "Okay, okay, really, this will only costs me if I nab a shipment job and fix up cars for some folks. No big deal. Free foods and clothes from churches and stock up. Yup. No big deal at all. I'm good at fixing up cars anyway. No big deal at alllll..." She tried her hardest to make the situation not as bad as it was, though Martian Manhunter had a suspicion that it didn't work quite as well.

Something clicked within Martian Manhunter's mind.

Superhumans. Unregistered. On the road. Suspicious plane with strange walking machines inside. And they had no wants to be registered nor any desire to ask for assistance from Justice League?

They are travelers on run.

Why were they on run, is the question.

* * *

A/N: Not really too happy with this chapter, so I may redo it. It had been sitting in my DropBox for a while because I've no idea how to improve it for a time being. Anyway, we're finally up to at least 2 more chapters in the queue so I may update again fairly soon. Tomorrow or next week, we'll see. Please leave feedback if you can!

Oh and I should also note that I've updated my tumblr links on my profile with URLs typed out for you. Sorry! Didn't know ffnet refused tumblr links now. Feel free to contact me anytime with any concern.


	30. 29: Wind

Hero 29: Wind

* * *

Shippou's ears drooped, and rose his head to see Kagome from his spot on the top of the trailer, "Mama, mama, where's Kirara? She should'va been here by now."

His mother gave no response, only poke up a look to shut him up. She returned to the red vehicle's engine, her hands stained black with grease and oil and small parts of her white tanktop was blotted with hand prints.

The alien was creepy. Shippou didn't like looking at him.

But he saw creepier before and he liked them fine, _so why now? _Almost immediately he felt guilty for his treatment to the green-skinned hero. But then he remembered, _Mama is scared of him, and she isn't scared of no one!_

He, being a mama's boy, didn't like anyone his mama was afraid of. _Mama said she can't fight 'em, and we can't run away from 'em. If we meet one, we'd have to behave and,_ struggled to remember how to pronounce a word,_ co-coop-er-erate._ Shippou's ears drooped again at the thought, _this sucks_. One of his mama's many favorite phrases.

The alien looked directly at him, his yellow eyes curious. The guilty conscience lost, Shippou bared his teeth, sharp canines flashing in the light, at him in turn.

He yelped when a strong wind shoved him off the trailer, the weight within Shippou's shirt yowled. By grace he managed to land on his feet. But, the gravity decided to turned him around and brushed by his feet. They slipped out from underneath him, and the back of his skull collided with the damp dirt.

Iris escaped from the warm cradle of cloth, squeaking in fright, and hid under the trailer.

Martian Manhunter flew over to him just as Kagome bolted over to her whimpering boy, "Oh what's now?!" She scowled, seeing a small black jet releasing prong of wheels to land on the empty patch of land, the wind dying off. Shippou rolled tightly in her arms, crying at the ache on his head.

"Are you quite alright, Shippou?" The alien frowned, the paternal instinct pushing him to fret over the unique child, "Do let me see your head."

Kagome glared, clasping her son away from the green alien, "Are you planning to tell me why that thing is here for?" She hissed, her eyes averting to the trees off to the side.

* * *

A/N: I am going to re-edit this later. Been too long since I actually write the way I wanted to write so I'm going to need to do more writing exercises to get back the style I'd be happy with (Show, don't tell thing, especially). This had been sitting on my harddrive for too long and I wasn't sure how to fix it up, like the previous chapter. I felt you guys waited too long so I hope this will sufficient for now. Until then please enjoy and leave any feedback if you can. And, I'm sorry if both chapters are not as great as they should be.


	31. 30: Jet Black

30: Jet Black

* * *

"I personally contacted Batman," Martian Manhunter noted the paling of Kagome's face, "...for his advice." That wasn't a lie. He didn't intend for Batman to come.

The cockpit window blew a hiss and the glass rose up to the air. The sound of the seatbelt unbuckling and was followed with heavy feet slapping on the earth. Shippou squeaked from her tightening hug, at which she loosened afterward. Kagome groaned, "Oh, gooooo-dy." She sagged at the sight of the Dark Knight.

_Good indeed,_ the alien wondered, at both Batman's arrival and Kagome's reaction, "Batman." He greeted.

The caped man hummed, returning the brief greeting, "Martian Manhunter." He turned his hidden face to the girl, "...Kagome." Batman tipped a brief, respectful nod, having learned her name through the alien's generosity.

"Yeaaahhh...hi." She laxed her arms and the boy slipped through with a high-pitched yelp. With grace dust blew from underneath his feet, a hand fisted his guardian's shirt.

Batman gave a quick glance at the alien, before he turned his attention fully on the girl, "I do believe I owed you an overdue thank." He remarked.

Kagome waved it away, her accent dipped lower, "It's not a big deal, really." Shippou slipped in behind her back, alternating his wary looks between the two heroes.

He eyed her, ignoring her comment, "Regardless I do believe we have much to discuss."

Again, she slumped, "It's not like I have any choice, do I?"

The masked man opened his mouth, and found himself interrupted.

"Kirara!" He cheered, his eyes glittering with joy, before a cry changed his expression totally.

A snarl boomed from the depth of the forest, and a soot-covered beast lurched from between bushes. Gristly folds pulled from her large teeth, glinting from under the light, as the snarl changed into a roar. The fast movement blurred her body, changing directions to after the two heroes.

Before the two men could move an inch, Kagome dashed.

The beast landed on its back with a bellow, a fist cuffing the neck and Kagome straddling over it, "No! Bad girl!" It sheathed the claws, and flattened its body under the defeat. Kagome, slowly, released the hold, her greased hands dirtier with soot, "I know, Kirara, we had a long night." The beast groaned, and vocalized out a strange mix of grunt-words. The girl nodded, scratching the lioness' throat, " I know, I know. You're tired, you're tired. I'm tired too...it'll be alright now." Shippou bolted away from the two heroes, and pounced Kirara with glee, relieved that his large, furry friend was alright.

Iris streaked from her hiding spot under the trailer, to prod the much larger predator.

Batman and Martian Manhunter glanced at each other.

_A girl with superstrength and __hyper r__egeneration__, a firestarter tailed boy, and a tamed beast? That's not the usual band of travelers we see everyday, Bruce._ The alien mused, though he was uncomfortable. Why is there so many unlisted superhumans in one group?

The dark knight looked at the boy and saw the orange tail, _that boy? __Pyrokinesis__?_

_Yes,_ Martian Manhunter remembered a small flare that nearly burned his face, _he panicked and thought I was harming his...mother. You know, about that plane I was fortunate to have kept from crashing the earth..._The alien frowned, _was someone truly after her? __Them? _He showed his earlier thoughts regarding Kagome and Shippou being travelers on the run.

_That would have made complete sense,_ the Dark Knight agreed, _and the androids would've be likely the ones after her._

The alien looked at the odd group, all with a worn look on their faces, and saw how close knit they were, _Why?_

_That's a good question. _Batman straightened his pose, tension solidifying his muscles, _and we will find out. I will investigate the plane once we arrives to the headquarter. They,_ his lips thinned, _are tired. We should let them rest before we do the usual __procedure__s of adding them to DOTS and lead an interview._

Martian Manhunter agreed, _I think they would appreciate a bath as well, from the look of it._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter that had been sitting on my harddrive and also one more I'll be revising at some other date. I didn't realize how difficult it was to keep the Manhunter and Batman IC, holy christ. Anyway, got one or two (new) chapters in the queue, so I'll update in few days. And as always please leave some feedback!

(Also, please check out Black R. Lust's dA (x-blackxrosexlust-x) for the most cutest Hero fanart ever! Thanks so much Rosie! It's so cute!)


	32. 31: Examination

31: Examination

* * *

Unknown Location  
August 15th, 13:31 EST?

* * *

"I'd like an further examination of your powers, miss."

Kagome sniffed at the woman-yet another one of those white coats, she thought. She pushed her tongue against the back of her clenched teeth to save clever insults from pouring out in an untidy tumble, "Fine. What else do I have to do?" And she stopped a wince at hearing her own tone.

The older woman, Kagome doesn't know if she was a doctor or something else, danced her fingers across her clipboard, not flinching at all at her unkind voice, "The League is very interested into knowing the very pinnacle of your super strength, given the records you gave prior."

Prior when? She wondered, was it yesterday where she punted their shitty designed machines through the floor (the big guy in black wasn't too pleased at the damages she recalled with some evil glee) because they wanted to survey her abilities in a fight? The day before that where she was supposed to withstand damages (why the needles?) at her person? Or was it three days before that where she ripped that top hatted guy a new one for his latest offense?

Her week was hectic and was far from being done. She didn't expect it to get any better.

Was this norm of being listed in the DOTS system? It seemed too much to register oneself, even with guarantee of Justice League's undivided protection.

Kagome pushed that thought aside for another day, and refocused her attention at the matter at hands. The probably-not-doctor said more about something-something device and shifted her feet and stepped away. She guessed she was supposed to, "Follow the lady." She muttered under her breath, with a huge exhale of breath rolled from her lips.

She gave the surrounding a brief glance. Huge and perfectly white, with every corner hording collecting same-colored electronic equipment of some kind and wires of all sizes. Few white-coats scattered by, pushing glasses up their noses while studying something they found of value. None of them even looked in her direction, someone that didn't quite fit in their little snow white-colored clique. Not that she was one of them, whatever they are.

Uncomfortable familiarity settled in her belly.

The room she was led into, was much the same, only smaller and almost all of the walls contained a pane of glass. For people to watch the subject's performance, she assumed. Back against the far wall, only one that didn't have any window, was a _massive _equipment. It resembled one of those pulley exercise equipment she saw often on television, only much more modern looking. What was unusual about it though, her eyes glided further ahead, were the tall blocks of weight of some silver material she couldn't quite identify. The blocks stacked high, nearly halfway up to the ceiling, with side by side pillars twice as tall with taut thick wires. The ceiling was nearly a hundred feet above from the floor.

It was that big.

Those blocks themselves weren't all that large, each, probably about average size of a wooden plank. They shined strangely under the bright light.

"The heck are those?" Kagome murmured, the reflecting light bugged her and she didn't know why that was.

The doctor looked up at her question, her thought processes interrupted, "What is, miss?" She blinked behind her thick spectacles.

"The, uh, weights." Kagome pointed at the blocks, "What are those?"

"Ah," understanding brought forth a strange gleam in her eyes, "they're platinum, miss. Each block is 150 kilos each. This equipment is used for those who were reported to have abnormal super strength..." She rambled on and Kagome tuned her out, having already caught the name.

"Huh, neat." She frowned, "So, um," she pointed at the pulley equipment again, interrupting the woman's lecture, "am I supposed to pull that or?" Kagome supposed these wires were unique too, to withstand whatever weight.

Being interrupted again finally earned Kagome a glare she was looking for. It was dropped just as quickly, "Yes." She resigned, now seeing Kagome uninterested in whatever she had to say, "please stand there and wait for my signal for further instructions." She gestured to the spot before the great machine.

* * *

A/N: Well, I decided to say, screw it, with the first version of chapter 31. I really wanted to introduce the Team to Kagome this chapter, but the way I went about it, just isn't working at all. Too freaking awkward on all parties involved. I then figured out a way that may just actually work integrating her and the others into the Team, but I need to go on a certain path for that to happen.

So, look like we're in for a longer ride with just Kagome and her co. Again. Sorry, :/

Course there's a chance I may delete this if THAT doesn't work too, and I'd be back to square one. Pray for me, my beloved readers. TT_TT

As for the pulley equipment, if this will help the imagery...do any of you remember Teen Titans the cartoon on Cartoon Network? There was an episode where Cyborg was fighting with himself regarding his own power. It had been years since I've last seen it, but I very much remembered the equipment he used to test his strength. It's a lot like that, I think, except bigger. Hope this helps.


	33. 32: Lift

32: Lift

* * *

"The way this examination works," the doctor went on to explain, setting in her place behind a glass pane from Kagome's right, "we will proceed to set a certain weight and you must hold that weight for a certain amount of time. After of which more weight will be added and you will be informed immediately upon the changes."

Kagome eyed the woman, the glass was very clear and the bright lighting was more than acceptable, "So, wait, how long do I have to do this?" She threw a thumb at the equipment, her brows furrowed with a wrinkle of annoyance at her current circumstance..

"Depending on your strength, it may take anywhere from few minutes to few hours at most, until we see any form of physical strains." The woman was tact, showing nothing of her opinions on Kagome.

"Ughhh..." Kagome grumbled, "this is turning out to be a lovely day after all." She slumped.

At her comment the doctor added, "For this examination stamina isn't something we're looking for, but rather we want to see your limitations. Should you feel tired and want a break, please do inform us and we will accommodate your needs." She then proceeded to direct a gentleman, also in white, to clack into something. Probably setting up the pulley from the other side, Kagome guessed.

"...fair enough." She rolled her shoulders, "I'll see what I can do."

"Stamina will be the next test." The woman remembered aloud.

Kagome flinched at this mention, "Ah, come on..." she fought to stop her groan, letting only an angry sigh to drop, "lets get this over with." She cracked her knuckles. This was her fifth exam already, and it was straining on her mental state.

"Understood." The doctor too-easily agreed, "Give us a few seconds. I'll provide instructions in the meantime." She flipped through the holographic pages in her clipboard again, "Are you on the black section of the floor? If not, please go ahead to stand on that. It will provide frictions to help yourself to hold your footings during the exam."

Kagome already stood on the mat earlier. It was good to know the purpose though, she amused.

"Becca, miss, it's ready when you both are." The male doctor announced, "The first set, all ready to go." The machine let out a strange buzzing-humming sound, leading Kagome's attention back to it.

She saw blue lights, flickering in random places. They weren't there before.

"Huh." was her curious response.

"Thank you Richard," Becca coughed, "lets see how long you can hold 150 kilos for five minutes."

For once Kagome found herself being full with confidence.

150 kilos? No problem!

* * *

A/N: Originally I wanted to keep the super human examination things somewhat of a secret, but...screw that too. I don't recall why I wanted to keep it a secret anyway-and to be quite frank, wouldn't it be normal to test any potential hero with questionable backgrounds anyway? It's one thing if you already have a mentor (such as Green Arrow and Batman), since you get a pass from taking the shizz, but it's another if you don't already have someone vouching for you. Good recommendations only goes for a long way.

And sadly, while Batman may or may not like her, she had none of that. Needless to say that doesn't mean she was going through all of this shizz purely for identification.

*150 kilos=about 330 lbs. You can see why Kagome was like, '...lol'.


	34. 33: Pinnacle

33: Pinnacle

* * *

Becca was shocked.

No, shock as a word alone couldn't even _cover _the emotions that flooded inside of her.

Air whooshed out of her for not even the first time since the exam had began. Even her coworker had to force himself to remember to keep his fingers on the keyboard, while watching this Asian chick being completely at ease at the 66th set of weight. Two hours in, and previously both Becca and Richard opted to saddle on extra weight to save time. That lasted until 30th set to avoid contaminating their researches of this person's extraordinary power.

She barely broke a sweat, even when she eased past the latest addition to Justice League's new-founded covet operation, Superboy's known record by five sets. He could bench-press 9,150 kilos, but she could do more, apparently, suppressing nearly a thousand more so far. Never mind Superboy himself was still quite young and may suppress beyond expectations and that his power didn't surprise them, being the clone of the Superman himself.

Just who is this girl?

Kagome groaned, a sound they heard through the thick glass. Becca pressed on the intercom, "Do you need a break now, miss?" Lord in heaven only know she does! Her heart was beating too fast at this anticipation. Just how much further can she do?!

Superman suppressed much further than what the machine could challenge, and believe one, Batman had tried. His strength limitation was still quite unknown. The fact that this mysterious girl from some cryptic background she had refused to disclose, may actually one day reach closer to his power, was unnerving.

She wanted to inform the Justice League about her, stat!

Richard threw her a knowing glance, sharing her sentiments.

There was a fine tremble in Kagome's biceps, and she winced again, their attentions back to her in full. Heavy sweats had at lasts began to roll from her skin, darkening her white tanktop. The red color of the pulley's grips were brightly visible through her fingers.

Next thing they knew, they became deaf and were send sprawling across the floor. The smaller devices shook and were flashing warning lights, blanketing all in red.

Time flowed passed briefly in silence, before a groan erupted, "Actually," Kagome rolled over from the cracked floor, her body not yet lost that fine tremble, "I think I've just reached my 'pinnacle'..."

Becca pulled herself up with weak grips to the glass pane, gaping at their sweaty subject and ignoring the surrounding devices' peeping. When her brain finally caught up Becca fled, leaving Kagome baffled.

"You broke the equipment," came Richard's chipped reply, though his expression showed differently from his accusing tone, his aged eyes staring at the machine's now red lights, "you _broke_ the equipment." He repeated.

Kagome blinked, feeling stupid, "Um, sorry?" His words didn't catch on until she gave a hissing whine, realizing what she had done, "Am I in trouble again?"

She got that near-uncontrollable desire to hop on her plush bed and _die_ in it. _Again_.

* * *

A/N: This is the celebratory update for 150 reviews! Thanks so much! -hearts- So, you all beautiful people get it early. :)

Remember, Superboy himself is still **inexperienced**. This chapter is in no way testament that any one character is stronger than the other.


	35. 34: Groan

34: Groan

* * *

Unknown Location  
August 17th, 17:27 EST?

* * *

"Have mercy!" Kagome groaned, her accent drifting, "No more of these tests! Mercy, mercy!" She smacked her body across the white couch, her face smeared into the soft cushion, "Please_. Por favor. Esto es ridículo! _So ridiculous!" Muffled words became nonsensical.

Shippou peered over the coffee table, having been perching on the floor to read a book he was given, "Mama, are you okay?" He curled in something orange from under his pants, flustered by it.

Kagome let out a guttered moan as her response, her face fixated inside of the cozy cushion.

"You're not okay, mama?" He gnawed on his lips, a sharp canine poked out from his bad habit, "I can get you Dr. New!" Not waiting for his mother's answer Shippou hopped from his strange position and raced to another room, his gait unnatural and bouncy.

"_Odio todo_." Kagome clenched into the fabric of the couch, shaking her head, "_¿Por qué estoy hablando español?_" She pulled herself up, resigning from her silly theatrical mood. Nothing like being dramatic to make one feel better.

"And I'll never know why I speak Spanish in times like this." Kagome rolled over, before she righted herself into a seat, "Thanks, kid." She murmured, the ices from the can burned when she was handed the soda pop.

Shippou threw himself onto her, "Mama! How did the eam go?"

"Do you mean exam?" Kagome blinked, while pulling Shippou up into a more comfortable hug.

He huffed, "That was what I said!"

"Right," she lifted an eyebrow at his attitude but rolled her shoulders at it, "they're not _too _bad...I could be afford to be _done_ with them though..." Kagome popped open her soda, "how were yours? What kind of exams were they?" She most certainly hoped they weren't too rigid, otherwise she'd have some interesting choice words with Batman himself.

"Fun!" Shippou grinned, his freckles glowed on his cheeks from his joy, "They had me to do all sorts of fire things! And puzzles are fun! They got these funny tunnel things where I have to use my nose!" At that Kagome's expressions dropped. She said nothing, "Oh, oh, and they want me to catch fire on a throwing ball! ...Not too good at it though..." He sighed, his long ears drooped.

The tab cracked with a crunch of pressure and she pulled it to her lips, wincing at the kid's chest-fallen face, "Aw, kid, we can work on that later together, okay?" She patted his head, "Sounded like you had fun though!"

"I did!" Shippou lit up.

"And your Sissy is with you the whole time?" Kagome sipped, while inwardly she was surprised at the differences in their exercises. Though, she supposed she shouldn't be. Shippou wasn't exactly physically nor mentally equipped to be super strong like she was, and she couldn't light a fire worth a lick like he could.

At least not without a match.

"Uh huh! She hated everyone there though..." Shippou wilted, his ears touching his shoulders.

Kagome hummed, retaining herself from shaking her head, "That's just how she is. You know that." She fussed at some orange strand out of place on his head, "I'm happy that she was there with you while you took your tests.." _Otherwise he'd burn the whole dang place up..._was a thought that ran across. Kagome combed her hands through his rough hair, before she buried her nose to nuzzle it, "Speaking of which, where is she anyway?"

Shippou wagged his tail at her affection, "Ummm, she's taking eam too, I think."

"Ooooh, boy." She winced, pulling her lips in, pausing her grooming, "Why didn't she call me in?"

"Iunno. I think Kirara might've been with her?" Shippou frowned. With an glance, he blinked at his tail. Following a huff, he stopped the wagging and slipped it inside his jacket.

Kagome stilled completely, and slid her boy aside on the couch, "I think we should go find her..." Shippou blinked his big green eyes at her and cocked his head from uncertainty, "Just to be sure!" She retorted with a smile, while shifting to her feet. After taking a great gulp of her cold drink, "Shall we?" she chucked the empty can into a nearby trashcan. Clashing and clanging confirmed her perfect goal.

"Umm, okay!" Shippou hopped off, "Can I piggyback? My legs hurt."

"You know I can't say no to that." Kagome turned her back, "Would be nice to get out of this little white space for a bit." The borrowed apartment was definitely a nice change of scenery from having stayed into a tiny, rattly caravan for almost two years, but still...

_It felt like we're in jail_.Kagome finished, when Shippou wounded his arms around her neck and was squeaking with excitement at knowledge he'd be seeing the world from higher up. Like all little kids tended to do. Even when it wasn't his first time, it brought her that little joy Shippou still loved doing something so simple as riding piggyback.

Without bothering to spare a glance at her surrounding, having already memorized every crook and cranny of this place. Perfectly clean, perfectly white, and perfectly uncomfortable. Those were the words Kagome decided to describe the prison they stayed in for over two weeks since their arrival.

Why were being registered to DOTS took so long, she doesn't know. But at this rate, she was quite sure she will be harping on Batman for the delay from the return to their freedom, next time she see him. Even if the freedom isn't quite so free.

Kagome was really missing her truck too. Never mind the sorry state it was in, because she can fix it. She can always fix the good Ol' Rusty.

Fingers cracked the lock, clicking it in the place inside the door. All the while intending to find her target for moral support.

And something heavy pressed at her senses. Kagome looked up. "Uh," she absently muttered to herself right when Shippou whimpered at her neck, "speak of the devil."

It was Batman, with that slightest rise of an invisible eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

* * *

Spanish directory:  
Por favor. Esto es ridículo!=Please! This is ridiculous!  
Odio todo.=I hate everything.  
¿Por qué estoy hablando español?=Why am I speaking in Spanish?

Probably not accurate. Please correct me if they are wrong.

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AHEAD

* * *

I recently received a review from Guest (I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are) that they are a bit confused what is going on in this story. If they are confused, so do some of you, that I'm certain of. If that's the case then I'm not being a good storyteller even with some facts missing on purpose. I am very sorry for that. I'll go ahead and give an spoiler-free explanation below. Please skip if you're not interested.

Kagome discovered that she is missing for two years, having only memories of the day she went missing. Time skipped 2 (more) years to Kagome driving a truck with Shippou, in America, several oceans away from her home country. After the bad impression/run-in with the Team, you, as a reader, can infer that they were actually on the run from black suited androids and that they, as in Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara (plus 1 not counting Iris the cat) were a part of something larger. Examples being Kanna, Kurt, and Rogue.

Kagome's gang got busted by Martian Manhunter. Upon hearing the girl's name Batman hatched a plan for her. Days later, Kagome and her co. ended up being in a lab for power testing to be registered into the database known as the DOTS. Kagome accidentally broke the machine.

There's hints littered all over the places, at which I am hoping the readers can pick up on or make connections once a revelation occurs later in the story. A prime example being the flashback Kagome experienced after her crash into the tree. That's one connection to the androids. Another is who was the fourth party member of the gang (hint: they can hide in shadows).

Not much of an explanation rather than the summary of what is going on so far up to this point. I'll have to go over the story again to make it more clearer for you all. I wanted Hero to be a bit of a mess earlier in the story, but I'm not sure if the 'mess' is worth it. I'm trying hard not ruin the story for you by dropping spoilers, however I'll leave one very minor explanation for Kagome.

Kagome left because of her powers. She did not understand how or why she even have the powers that she got. Understandably she ran into...numerous of problems because of her new-found, unexplained powers.

I have a tumblr (it's **daoxlor **dot tumblr dot com) with my askbox permanently open. I can go in depth that way, and anons are enabled so just about anyone can ask me questions. Hope this helps to clear up confusion some. If not, then please contact me and I'll try to explain better via privately (if requested).


	36. 35: Follow

35: Follow

* * *

Kagome cleared her throat, ignoring the slight pricks from Shippou's curling hands, "Uhhh, I'm, we're," she shrugged a shoulder to prompt another one of her little boy's squeak, "going to see how our resident goth is doing with her exams, that's all." She pressed her soles flatly against the ground. It was so difficult to just relax the tensions she felt building in her muscles at the mere sight of the Dark Knight.

He didn't miss how she still avoided gazing upon his person, "I see. Unfortunately she will need to wait." Batman stepped ahead, "We need to discuss your futures, so come." He didn't give her a chance to protest, lets alone to produce a single word, when he resumed his walking toward the depth of the endless halls.

She and Shippou met an uncomfortable glance, before Kagome curled into her lips before sighing, "Let's follow the bat, I guess."

"Why couldn't we follow butterflies instead?" Shippou quipped, nesting his head in between her neck and collar bones, "I like butterflies." He whined, but lax his hold on her skin.

She found herself snickering at his familiar words, while hurrying to meet the masked hero's pace, "Why indeed." Kagome muttered, the smile died quickly at the sight of the pitch black cape swishing into the air.

With Shippou's quiet complaints and subtle insults in the form of movie quotes, Batman seemed to take an eternity to reach the destination he had in mind for them. A turn there, more hallways. Another turn, another door. One twist led to an elevator, that took them deeper into the bowel of the headquarter. It only opened to more white hallways and doors.

It was then that Shippou was beginning to sparkle with flares, gnashing from his fanged teeth, and his nails pricking at his mother's skin. A small spark caught Kagome's eyes, and she stilled her pace, "Shippou!" She hissed.

"He's taking too long!" Shippou whined, his voice spoiled the frustration and impatience that was swelling within, and bounced on his mother's back, "I wanna see Sissy!" But the sparkles of what would be fire vanished just from his mother's glare.

Kagome stopped herself from matching his expression, "I know, kiddo. Just give it a few more minutes, before I make a bitch on our behalf, okay?" She whispered, petting his course hair, "Remember what I told you, breathe in, breathe out. Every time you don't feel happy, you do that."

Shippou's ears drooped, "Uh huh, okay. Sorry, mama." He nuzzled her hand, apologetic.

"It's alright. At least you didn't set the Batman on fire. That wouldn't end well." She remarked, before she saw the shrinking back of the hero, "Oh, shoot!" Kagome bolted to close the gap in the distance, before Batman disappeared into another bend.

She didn't think it will end well for them should he be set on fire. Not well at all.

But, she couldn't blame the boy. Kagome found herself contemplating yelling at him and to demand for an explanation and was glad for the interruption into the thought process. Before she'd do something she will regret.

By the time she finally caught up, Batman installed a card into a slot. The elevator opened upon response, "We are almost there." He entered inside and waited for the pair to do the same.

She glared, "Are you trying to psyche us out or something?" Because it was working.

Batman stared at Kagome, openly considering her comment with a near-stoic face. Shippou squirmed at the silence, peeking at him through the black curtain of Kagome's hair. Finally did Batman spoke, "You may find your way back, or come with me to see what this will entail. Your choice, Kagome."

She scowled. Thirty minutes walk, for this? "Fine." Kagome found herself muttering her agreement.

* * *

A/N: :)

And I've some replies for good anons! To Guest, I'm glad that helped! I understand the story can be quite confusing, so I'll work on fixing Hero up a bit soon. And to another, I usually try to update on Monday or at least once a week, but that's only when I have a queue of few chapters lining up. I got about two or three coming up, thankfully.

Let me know if any of you have any question, and I'm always available on tumblr. The URL is **daoxlor**.


	37. 36: Way Down

36: Way Down

* * *

The elevator ride was a bit nauseating, not expecting it to be one of those high speed deep level type. It had the poor Shippou looking a bit green in his face and Kagome forcing herself to remember to keep her balance. Batman didn't blink twice, staring squarely on the door when an automatic voice dinged with an announcement, "Welcome. Authorized, Alpha 02. Batman. Welcome, Authorized guests," there was a brief static there, as if it was processing scanning of some sorts, "Kagome and Shippou." Kagome rose a brow to the blinking boy on her shoulder, but neither said a word, "You have arrived to the command centre, floor sublevel 14."

"Wait, what? Command centre?" Kagome already felt her nerves on fire, when the doors split wide open to the dim-lighted room. Only the blank holographic screens kept the room from being in the absolute darkness, with the large computers circling the room in an neat arc. It remained in dark even when Batman stepped outside of the elevator. Kagome hesitated from following him, feeling all the more cornered than before, "Why are we here? Why command centre?"

Batman stopped, sensing that trapped tone and the emotions swirling almost out of control. "They wished to meet you." He turned a shoulder toward his latest wards, to keep the situation calm-he couldn't afford to scare the poor girl anymore than it is, "But, they were unable to make it, so we agreed to the video conversation."

Kagome didn't leave the lift, her form tensed with her hands a ball at each side, "Who? Who wants to meet us."

"The Justice League." He explained simply, pretending to not notice their choking from surprise, "They are expecting you."

"Uhhh..." Kagome shifted Shippou into under her hair, to shield him from the view, "why exactly?"

The Dark Knight gestured her to follow, almost kindly, "You will see."

Before Kagome could refuse, Shippou prodded, "Ummm, ma? I want to meet them too. They're super good guys, right?"

"I-" She winced, clicking her teeth close, and swallowed whatever words she was about to say, "Alright, fine. We'll meet and greet. See what they want." Despite her words and the brave face she was paling.

Was this seriously the norm of being added to DOTS?

She doubted it. They were well below the ground, into what seemed like government-classified room with likely very high security system in place. And then the big ol' JL want to meet them? This was too crazy, and it was fraying her poor nerves.

* * *

A/N: Poor girl. :(


	38. 37: Famous

37: Famous

* * *

After some considerate moments, with Batman being like a saint waiting for her to exit from her safe zone, Kagome inhaled deeply, "Alright, well, here goes nothing, I guess." She broadened her shoulders and stepped out, nearly jolting out of her skin when the doors banged close behind her.

Batman nodded, not expressing how grateful he felt that she was brave enough to leave her insecurities behind, and pivoted toward the great computers, "Not everyone will be available, but good number of the members displayed interests to speak with you." He said after a short flight of the stairs, his fingers already clacking in in the lighted keyboard.

"Why exactly, though?" Kagome muttered, staying a good number of feet away from the caped man, "I don't think we've done anything to gain that sort of interest." She waved an arm around, glad that Shippou kept quiet to this strange matter.

At that it was the first time she ever saw him almost giving an exasperated look, "You and your..." He paused with some brief consideration, "family had done more than enough to be considered impressive." Batman pointed out, while all of the screens were showing an animated icon of a ringing phone.

Before anyone could say more however, each of the screens were slowly picked up and displayed familiar faces of famous strangers.

Shippou couldn't stop a series of squeaks, the fur of his tail spiking from excitement, while peering over his surrogate mother's shoulder. He wasn't too sure whether if he should be scared or excited, missing how tensed his caretaker's muscles were becoming underneath his form. Kagome felt her throat throbbing with thick, endless wads of saliva, "Ooooh, boy." She bit her lips to stop herself from whimpering.

There were a great range of big faces, all staring at her and the little freckled boy on her back.

The green hatted man grinned, "Heh, they're the ones you and Martian were bragging about, eh, Bats?"

"Hm, I'm not quite sure exactly what I've been expecting," remarked the winged woman, "but bigger things had came into smaller packages around these parts." She sounded amused, eager even.

"Ah, you're the one who gave Zatara the hell last week? Well, I'll be damned!" The one with red cowl, at which Kagome recognized as The Flash, sounded quite impressed, "Wished I could've been there to see it."

Kagome winced at the reminder, but ultimately chose to keep her big mouth shut. She ignored how fast Shippou's tail was brushing across her lower back, or how tightly he was gripping her skin. She refused to curb his excitement. He was only a child after all.

"Greeting, Kagome." Wonder Woman hummed, though like Batman, she revealed nothing of her thoughts. She looked as confident and serene as the media had exhibited her to be. She then blinked, spotting the small boy at her back, "And...Shippou, I believe?"

Shippou squeaked, ducking his head underneath Kagome's hair, "Um...hi?" He furled in his tail, making himself as small as he could.

She chuckled, "Hello there."

Hawkwoman couldn't resist adding in her input, "Okay, you are quite cute. And I didn't think you couldn't be any cuter than your pictures."

Shippou was completely red and hid himself totally from their views, "Mamaaaa..."

"Take the compliments, kid, they're not wrong." Kagome patted one of his clenched hands, to assure him. But even his flustering at several of Justice League's members' compliments, couldn't crack a grin out of her. She was too much a ball of tensions to find some hilarity in this situation.


	39. 38: Dedication

38: Dedication

* * *

"Your mama is quite right." Hawkwoman agreed, giggling at how absolutely adorable the kid were being.

"Alright, the kid's cuteness aside," the blond woman in black leather interrupted, her expression fixated on being plain, "Batman, are you quite certain about this?" Kagome laid her eyes on her, longer than she had intended it to be, almost awed. When Black Canary looked back at her, she was quick to glance away.

Batman was relieved that his allies had opted to not being so serious-he doubted Kagome will take well to being treated like work. He dropped his head in the smallest of a nod, "Yes, she and the others that came with her, had displayed most impressive field of talents, and they had no prior history to be found."

"No history does not guarantee their good morality, Bats." Green Arrow reminded, though he didn't seem to doubt him nor his judgment. If anything, he was quite interested and almost pleased? Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

The Flash shrugged, "Iunno, to be honest, from what I heard, she was doing her best to take care of those two kids, doesn't she? I can't see how she was a bad person for that."

"I'm going to have to side with Flash." Hawkwoman agreed, "Not everybody her age will go for such lengths to take care of kids not her own blood. Especially when both of them were the furthest things from being humans." She slipped in a smaller, more sincere smile, boring in her sight on the squirming girl, missing the defeated downturned lips from Shippou that he hid behind her shirt, "That's quite a big heart you've got there, Kagome."

Wonder Woman seemed to want to add to the winged woman's comment, but changed her mind, "Nonetheless, Green Arrow have a point. It is a bit of a gamble you're taking, Batman."

"I really hate to interrupt," Kagome fought hard not to snap to those powerful figures, "but can someone please tell us what is going on? Why are we here?" She felt herself shaking, her stomach turning over from the nervousness she couldn't stop. It was so hard to tramp down the extreme urge to burst through the ceiling, to escape from whatever scheme the Batman was cooking.

They blinked and refocused their visions on Batman.

Green Arrow chuckled, breaking the annoyed atmosphere his allies were airing, "Typical Bats. Being all mysterious."


	40. 39: Offer

39: Offer

* * *

Shaking her head Wonder Woman sighed when the Dark Knight refused to respond, and went on to explain, "We're interested to have you and your group as a part of our latest operation."

Kagome stiffened, recoiling from what she was told, "What is...that, exactly?"

"It's basically a group to take on covet missions for us." Black Canary shifted her shoulder, the screen shook for a moment as if she was sneaking away to hide from whoever that were there, "It is those kind of missions that we couldn't afford to publicize to everyday citizens."

"Yeah, we're the big faces so public will find out no matter how careful we are." The Flash added, looking a little gray at that, "There's a lot of things we don't want people to know."

The hard-faced black man, who had stayed quiet during the entire conversation, nodded, "Precisely. Being the Earth Guardians we're saddled with a lot of risks and we see all sorts of things every day. Having a group with lesser known names, will do everyone a whole lot of goods." He lit something green up, "...I'm sure you can imagine just what sort of things ordinary citizens shouldn't know."

Kagome's lips were set in a thin line, "Yeah, I can see that." Very well, in fact, but she was wise to keep that to herself.

Shippou peered over his mama's shoulder again, "Ummm...who is this group anyway?" He wasn't loud enough, at which Kagome patted at.

"Beg your pardon?" Hawkwoman frowned, forwarding her head in an attempt to catch his words, "Couldn't quite hear you, cutie."

Unfortunately he was flustered again and refused to say more despite Kagome's soft insistence. Kagome clasped his hand on her back, to give him some needed assurance, and with a sigh she repeated for him, "He said, who's the group?"

Hawkwoman let out a soft 'ah', and gave a look at Batman.

Batman shut in a breath, and turned to her again, "It's our proteges."

Silence held reign.

And Kagome shattered it with a slap to her forehead, "Oooh boy." _Please don't tell me that guy,_ that rude ape she send flying ages ago_, was one of them_. It was obvious that that yellow and red dude was likely the Flash's protege. It was hard to deny the bold insignia he had on his chest and his coloring. It wasn't everyday one would see the symbol of the Flash and Superman being together, either.

"Something's wrong?" Wonder Woman frowned, surprised at the girl's reaction.

"I...might've...met a few of them." Kagome mumbled, running her hand down her face.

* * *

A/N: I've recently received a criticism and I wanted to answer it, but unfortunately it was from an anon. So, I'm leaving my response in public view. Perhaps it will help several of my readers? I actually do agree most of your points, Chrissy. There's a lot of details I want to add in while being mindful of character developments, and I'm a slow-burn type of writer. So, those _probably _didn't help with the slow pace you're having issues with...I can leave you with some measure of assurance that things _should_ pick up two or so chapters. I needed to build up toward to next part of the story, so I'm asking for your patience. It will be worth the wait, I hope.

And as for Xmen, I thought I explained it sufficiently in another A/N, but I guess I didn't make this clear enough. I am borrowing the characters, not the plot, because I needed multiple superhuman characters. They as a 'whole' are pretty relevant to the plot I have in mind for Hero. I don't want to make countless ocs if I don't have to.

I won't deny there are improvements needed for Hero (especially when it's one of my older works), but there aren't much I can do about it in short of rewriting it completely. If you had left me the feedback earlier, perhaps something could be done by then. This is exactly the reason why I always ask for feedback in all of my fics. My betas are only one person/group with their own set of opinion, and I sincerely do want to improve. More feedback I can get, the better.

If you wish to be stay an anon but retains an ability to be replied to, please go to _**daoxlor **_at tumblr. I have anon asks enabled there, and I can actually reply without cluttering up my own fics.

If you have any question at all, please feel free to contact me, and do feel free to leave a comment if you want. Thank you!


End file.
